Merry Textmas by DH78
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella é forçada a enfrentar a multidão na Black Friday com sua melhor amiga angela. Pode uma mensagem de texto aleatória mudar o rumo do seu dia e da sua vida?
1. Sinopse - Merry Textmas

_**Merry Textmas**_

**Autor (a):** DH78

**Tradutora: **Karen Silva

**Revisora:** seffora Ingrid

**Gênero**: Romance/ Humor/ Hentai

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse: **Bella é forçada a enfrentar a multidão na Black Friday com sua melhor amiga Ângela. Pode uma mensagem de texto aleatória de um numero errado, mudar o rumo do seu dia e da sua vida?

**Obs.** Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer, mas a historia é de DH78, a nós só a tradução.

**Obs.** Link Original no perfil.

**Obs.** Essa fic é uma short-fic, só terá 5 capítulos, mas eles são enormes, mas postarei rápido se vocês comentarem rápido ;)

**Obs.** Essa fic é da mesma autora de Professor do Ano, então boas risadas garantidas

* * *

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras e portuguesas são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. Merry Textmas – Capítulo 1

_Traduzido por Karen Silva_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

**Merry Textmas – Capítulo 1**

Black Friday*.

_*é um termo criado pelo varejo nos Estados Unidos para nomear ação de vendas anual, que acontece sempre na 4ª sexta-feira de novembro após o feriado de Ação de Graças._

Eu não faço ideia do que me possuiu para eu concordar com essa loucura. Apenas Angela e seus truques mentais poderiam me fazer ao menos pensar que essa era uma boa ideia. Não é como se eu tivesse tantas pessoas para quem comprar presentes. Eu deveria saber que um dia começado tão cedo não acabaria bem... Pelo menos não sem grandes quantidades de cafeína.

"Por que eu mesma deixei você me convencer a fazer isso?" Eu me queixo enquanto Angela me entrega um copo de café da loja do andar de baixo.

"Oh, Bella bobinha, você sabe muito bem que as melhores liquidações são hoje. De nenhuma maneira eu vou perder a oportunidade de economizar alguns dólares, especialmente desde que eu estou tentando guardar dinheiro para comprar um lugar."

"Isso é muito bom, Angie, mas você sabe que existem liquidações Black Friday online, certo? É chamado Cyber Monday* e é muito mais seguro do que lutar com uma avó de 80 anos por um par de luvas de couro. E também significa que eu poderia ter ficado em meus pijamas e assistido reprises de _Lost* _enquanto fazia isso."

"Sim, mas não seria tão divertido. Vamos, B, viva um pouco." Ela se queixa. "Olha, eu vou adoçar o negócio. Que tal nós irmos ao _Serendipity 3* _para o almoço e sobremesa?"

Eu sei que ela está tentando me subornar com o meu lugar favorito para comer. _Vadia traiçoeira_.

Eu solto um suspiro exasperado. "Ughhh. Tudo bem."

"Tudo bem?"

"SIM. Lidere o caminho, mulher diabólica." Ela ri enquanto caminhamos para o ar gélido da manhã de Manhattan. Angela irá pagar caro por isso.

...

Oito horas chega e nós já estamos há três horas na tortura que Angela gosta de chamar de compras. Estou olhando a décima prateleira de promoção na Bloomie's, quando eu finalmente decido que ficar me queixando e lamentando não irá fazer o dia passar nem um pouco mais rápido. Ao invés disso, eu recupero a minha lista de Natal da minha bolsa, escolhendo riscar nomes o suficiente para fazer o pesadelo de hoje ser pouco produtivo.

Eu tenho alguns colegas de trabalho, familiares e amigos para quem comprar presentes, mas algo me diz que eu não vou encontrar nada aqui que meu pai, Charlie, vá gostar. Eu faço uma nota mental para procurar online por algumas iscas para sua obsessão de pesca mais tarde. Enquanto eu vasculho o buraco negro que é a minha bolsa em busca de uma caneta para adicionar uma nota ao lado do nome do meu pai, meu celular vibra, sinalizando uma mensagem de texto. Estranhamente, é de um número desconhecido.

_**Ei. Acabei d acordar. Hoje à noite ainda tá de pé? No Sleeping Beagle na E 40. 9 pm.**_

Eu olho para o celular por um momento, atravessando a lista de pessoas que eu conheço que poderia estar me enviando uma mensagem a essa hora da manhã. Eu fiz planos com alguém sem saber?

Angie rapidamente pega a minha expressão, parecendo preocupada. "O que é? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, não, nada. Mas eu acabei de receber uma mensagem de um número desconhecido, olha." Eu falo, estendendo meu braço para ela ler a tela do celular.

"Hm. Estranho. Talvez você conheceu alguém, deu o seu telefone para ele enquanto estavam bêbados ou algo assim?" Ela observa, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Há há. Não é engraçado. Eu realmente não sei quem é."

"Bem, então responda, lerda." Eu arregalo os olhos para ela e solto um suspiro.

"Então tá. Aqui vai."

_**Quem é?**_

A resposta vem instantes depois.

_**Quem vc acha que é, imbecil? Sou eu. Vc ainda tá dormindo?**_

Mas que porra? Meu rosto silenciosamente reflete minhas emoções, porque Ângela imediatamente agarra o meu telefone.

"Que porra é essa?" Sim, Angie. Exatamente.

"Eu não _tenho ideia _de quem seja. É obviamente um engano. Talvez eu apenas deixe passar."

"Não! Agora você tem que responder! Apenas diga que ele tem o número errado ou alguma coisa." Ela aconselha enquanto volta para a sua caça, deslizando cabides na prateleira alta. Eu digito uma resposta.

_**Eu vou ignorar esse insulto e dizer apenas que vc tem o número errado.**_

De novo, uma resposta chega apenas segundos depois.

_**Quem é? É melhor vc não estar brincando comigo, Jaz.**_

Hum, ok. Agora eu estou irritada. Mas essa pessoa pediu por isso. Então eu _vou _foder com quem quer que seja.

_**Quem é Jaz?**_

_**Sério, quem é?**_

_**Não o Jaz. Com certeza. **_Eu digito enquanto um pequeno sorriso brinca em meus lábios.

_**Oh, merda. Então eu realmente tenho o número errado? Vc tem certeza?**_

_**Com certeza. Não conheço ninguém que me chame de "imbecil" e tb tenho certeza q ninguém me chama de "Jaz".**_

A resposta não chega imediatamente, então eu retomo minhas compras por mais quinze minutos ante que meu celular vibre de novo.

_**Então, como te chamam?**_

Você está brincando comigo com essa merda?

Angie novamente nota meu silêncio e, curiosa, se intromete.

"O que foi, B? Você ainda está falando com essa pessoa? Quem é?" Ela pergunta, esticando o pescoço para ter um vislumbre das mensagens.

"Aparentemente, essa pessoa não entende uma indireta." Eu digo e decido brincar um pouco.

_**Geralmente "sarcástica".**_

_**Ah, interessante. Vc é da variedade masculina ou feminina?**_

Sério?

Angie ri alto, balançando a cabeça. "Ah, Bella, Bella. Parece que você tem uma guerra por texto em suas mãos. Tenho a sensação de que é um homem."

"Por que você diz isso?"

"Ah, só o jeito que se expressa. Eu não sei... Só um pressentimento. Pergunte a ele!" Ela exclama com entusiasmo.

"Tá, tudo bem. Mas vá fazer as suas coisas. Eu não preciso de você pairando. Vou sentar ali no banco. Basta vir quando você terminar. Preciso de uma pausa de qualquer maneira."

"Ahhh, você não é divertida! Mas tudo bem, eu vou ir e tentar encontrar alguma coisa e volto em cerca de dez minutos."

"Tá, vai, vai!" Eu a espanto com a mão. Vamos ver... Como responder... _Hmm_...

_**Pq isso é importante?**_

_**Pq eu não quero ofender uma mulher. Minha mãe me ensinou a ser um cavalheiro.**_

Bingo. É "ele".

_**Eu vejo. Bem, já que vc reconheceu que é um homem, eu acho justo dizer que sou uma mulher.**_

_**Interessante. Bem, já q estamos divulgando informações aki, qual é o seu nome?"**_

Ah, não tão rápido, cowboy.

_**Q tal vc me chamar de "B" ... Vc é?**_

_**Eu acho q é justo. Vc pode me chamar de "E".**_

_**Ok, E. Ñ há nada melhor p/ fazer do q trocar msg c/ uma garota estranha?**_

_**Vc é uma estranha?**_

_**Eu quis dizer q vc ñ me conhece. Eu sou uma estranha.**_

_**Isso ñ é verdade. Eu conheço vc, já se apresentou. Vc é a "B" :)**_

_**Espertinho. –B**_

_**Eu já fui chamado disso antes. ;) –E**_

_**Algum outro nome que as pessoas te chamam? :) –B**_

_**Vários. Mas nenhum q eu usaria em companhia elegante. :) –E**_

Eu rio descontroladamente. Quem é esse cara?

_**Entendo. Isso ñ pressente bem minha opinião sobre vc pode ser. –B**_

_**Temo que ñ. Pd ter a experiência em primeira mão. ;) –E**_

_**Bem, vendo como isso ñ vai acontecer, vc vai ter q me convencer d alguma outra forma. –B**_

Ok, o que diabos eu estou fazendo? Eu rolo meus olhos para a minha falta de controle quando se trata de flerte. Isso me colocou em apuros antes. Parece que hoje não está sendo diferente. Eu costumo estar mais no meu jogo, mas dado o fato de que estou acordada desde as cinco da manhã, uma resposta espirituosa pode demorar para ser formulada.

_**Rs. Ok, então. O q vc quer saber? –E**_

Eu penso bem sobre o que eu quero saber, depois digito.

_**O q vc tá fazendo acordado tão cedo em uma sexta-feira? –B**_

_**O q um ou outro adulto responsável tá fazendo. Trabalhando. –E**_

_**É o dia depois da Ação de Graças... A maioria das pessoas tá d folga hj. –B**_

_**Eu ñ sou a maioria das pessoas. :) –E**_

_**Tô começando a perceber isso. –B**_

_**Há. Então, vc ñ trabalha? Ou só ñ tá trabalhando hj? –E**_

Eu percebo que estou sentada nesse banco por um tempo, checo o relógio do meu celular e noto que já se passaram cerca de vinte minutos. Enquanto eu olho em volta para ver se Angie retornou, ela praticamente desliza na minha frente e me olha especulativamente. Ela tem um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"O que?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu estive te observando, amiga. Seu rosto está impagável! O que esse cara está te falando?"

"Nada. Você me conhece. Eu estou só à toa. Ele é divertido e está tirando a minha mente das multidões agora. Aliás, você acabou?"

"Sim. O que você acha de irmos à loja de eletrônicos? Quero dar ao Ben algo para o seu Wii."

"Tá, vamos lá. Eu não vou encontrar nada aqui para ninguém da minha lista. Talvez eu encontre algo para o Phil lá." Eu estou certa de que Phil vai amar o novo jogo MLB para o seu X- box. Por que a minha mãe se casou com um cara quinze anos mais jovem, eu nunca vou saber. Ele tem praticamente a minha idade.

Enquanto caminhamos para a superloja de eletrônicos, o meu celular vibra de novo.

_**Eu te perdi aí? Ñ quer mais falar comigo? –E**_

Droga. Eu o deixei esperando mais cedo.

_**Desculpa. Me distraí. Ainda tô aki. –B**_

_**Onde é aki? Vc ñ me disse se tá trabalhando ou ñ. –E**_

_**Ah. Eu trabalho, só ñ hj. Tô fazendo compras. –B**_

_**Black Friday, hein? Vc é uma alma corajosa. –E**_

_**Vc ñ tem ideia. Essa ñ é minha ideia d diversão. –B**_

_**Sério? Então o q é? –E**_

Eu paro e reflito sobre a sua óbvia insinuação. Eu não deveria ter me deixado levar por esse cara. Até onde eu sei, ele poderia ser um garoto de faculdade que desempenha papéis nos fins de semana e joga jogos online pelo resto dela e seu relacionamento mais próximo com uma mulher é no Facebook. Mas, no final, eu percebo que é apenas diversão e que eu nunca vou me encontrar com esse cara.

_**Vc ñ gostaria de saber. –B**_

_**Na verdade, eu gostaria. –E**_

_**Isso é ruim. Essa é uma informação privilegiada. Vc ñ tá no meu círculo secreto. –B**_

_**Hmm. E o q eu devo fazer p/ ter acesso ao círculo secreto? –E**_

_**Vc vai saber quando chegar lá. –B**_

_**Boa jogada, B. Td bem, então quando vc trabalha, o q vc faz? –E**_

_**Eu trabalho como assistente designer p/ uma empresa d design d interiores. –B**_

_**Ah. Criativa. D alguma maneira eu te imaginei como uma professora ou algo assim. –E**_

_**Pq? Pq eu tô d folga hj? –B**_

_**Não, pq eu tenho fantasias c/ professoras travessas. –E**_

_A ousadia _desse cara. Eu sinto como se devesse estar ofendida. Mas curiosamente, não estou.

_**É mesmo? Vc ñ tem ideia d como eu me pareço. Eu poderia ser uma decepção. –B**_

_**Vc poderia resolver q sabe. ;) -E**_

_**Eu poderia, mas onde tá a diversão nisso? –B**_

_**Essa é geralmente a resposta d pessoas pouco atraentes. –E**_

_**É verdade. Eu acho q vc nunca vai saber. :) –B**_

_**:( -E**_

Eu rio muito alto e Angie arqueia a sobrancelha em minha direção.

"Você sabe que essa coisa de compras não é realmente divertida se o seu parceiro de compras não participa." Ela diz em tom de brincadeira.

"Deus, Angie, eu sinto muito mesmo... Eu normalmente não sou assim. Só tem algo sobre esse cara. As coisas que ele diz me fazem querer saber mais. Eu estou curiosa. Mas, que seja. Ele pode esperar. Você e eu temos uma tarefa em mãos. Nós estamos no que a maioria dos homens consideram sua loja de brinquedos e se nós não conseguirmos achar algo para Bem e meu padrasto aqui, não vamos encontrar em nenhum outro lugar."

"Eu sei, tá? Odeio esse lugar com paixão, mas os anúncios no encarte do jornal diziam uma coisa louca de 'pague um, leve um' com os jogos do Wii. Eu acho que posso conseguir os jogos do Ben aqui e talvez alguns acessórios. Eu juro que ele se torna um garoto de doze anos quando se trata de vídeo games." Ela comenta.

Eu digo a ela que devemos nos dividir para acabar mais rápido e ando pelos corredores procurando pelo presente de Phil, quando meu celular vibra de novo. Droga, eu o esqueci de novo.

_**Me ignorando? Ou vc foi atropelada por compradores enlouquecidos? -E**_

_**Desculpa. Eu tô em uma loja de eletrônicos tentando escolher presentes p/ os homens na minha lista. –B**_

_**Vc tem muitos homens na sua lista? –E**_

_**Eu tenho. –B**_

_**Algum desses homens é marido ou namorado? –E**_

_**Eles são maridos & namorados... –B**_

_**:( -E**_

_**MAS, eles são maridos e namorados d outras pessoas. –B**_

_**:D –E**_

_**Ei, eu percebi q ñ perguntei o q vc faz. –B**_

_**Eu faço muitas coisas. –E**_

_**Ok. O q vc faz p/ viver? –B**_

_**Eu sou um designer gráfico. –E**_

_**Sério? Criativo tb! Eu já vi algum trabalho seu? –B**_

_**Sabe aquele logotipo daquela companhia cinematográfica q faz todos aqueles filmes d vampiros? –E**_

_**Sim! Vc fez aquilo? –B**_

_**Não. –E**_

_**Vc ñ é bom. –B**_

_**Há há. Mas sério... Vc conhece aquela nova bebida esportiva q é toda a moda ultimamente? Powergade? –E**_

_**Vc tb ñ fez aquilo? –B**_

_**Ñ, aquele eu fiz. –E**_

_**Sério? –B**_

_**Sim. –E**_

_**Impressionante. Então vc trabalha em uma empresa? –B**_

_**Às vezes. A maior parte em casa. –E**_

_**Então pq vc ñ tá dormindo? Eu estaria se trabalhasse em casa. –B**_

_**Normalmente eu estaria, mas tenho um prazo d entrega. –E**_

_**Então pq vc ainda tá falando comigo?**_

_**Pq vc é muito mais interessante d q eu deveria estar fazendo. :) –E**_

Angela me encontra no final do corredor com várias opções, pedindo a minha ajuda. Ela também nota as minhas mãos vazias, exceto pelo meu celular, e estreita os olhos para mim.

"Bem, mocinha, eu posso ver que você está completamente distraída pelo Sr. Escritor. Por que vocês apenas não ligam um para o outro e conversam?" Ela pergunta. _Sim, por que nós não ligamos para o outro? _Seria bem mais fácil. Mas algo dentro de mim continua um pouco assustada para cogitar a ideia de falar com alguém que é praticamente um estranho. Continuar a conversa por telefone apenas acabaria com a fluidez. Falar sobre estranhos.

Não. Mensagens de texto são isso. Eu meio que não quero estourar essa pequena bolha de flerte em que entramos e adicionar outro elemento como ouvir as vozes um do outro poderia arruinar a mágica.

Eu explico tudo isso a Angela que entende totalmente. Ela me lembra que ela e Ben se conheceram online e passaram três meses inteiros trocando e-mails antes de se falarem por telefone. Então, está tudo bem.

"Então, vamos fazer uma pausa? Talvez tomar mais café?" Ela pergunta.

"Claro. Eu poderia totalmente fazer uso de mais cafeína agora. Vamos."

...

Cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos depois, estamos sentadas em uma Starbucks, bebendo nossos lattes de hortelã, enquanto Angela planeja o resto de nossa expedição de compras. O plano é irmos em uma livraria para comprar cartões de presente para os nossos colegas de trabalho, depois irmos em uma loja de lingerie para comprar um pequeno presente para o seu querido Ben. Eu decido que é uma ótima ideia, já que eu sempre aprecio adquirir algumas calcinhas poderosas de vez em quando.

Assim que Angie pede licença para usar o banheiro, eu verifico o meu celular. Quatro mensagens de texto! Caramba. Alguém está um pouco ansioso.

_**O q vc tá fazendo? –E**_

_**Eu disse algo q te ofendeu? –E**_

_**Olha, eu entendo se vc acha q isso é assustador, mas eu tinha esperança de q vc tivesse se divertindo tanto quanto eu. Sinto muito. –E**_

_**Sério... Me desculpe. Tenho certeza de q vc tá ocupada. Ñ vou te incomodar d novo. –E**_

Ah, _não_! Eu não posso deixa-lo pensando isso! Deus, eu sou tão estúpida! Eu esqueci de responder mais cedo de novo! Devo corrigir.

_**Não! Eu ñ tô ofendida! Por favor, sinto muito por isso. Fui pega por toda essa loucura do feriado. Me desculpa? –B**_

A resposta vem segundos depois.

_***Expressão de alívio* Td bem. Eu tava começando a concordar com todas as pessoas que me chamam por nomes. Pensei q poderia ter te assustado. –E**_

_**Rs. Ñ, eu ainda tô aki. Conseguiu terminar algum trabalho? -B **_

_**Ñ mesmo. O q é uma droga pq eu realmente tenho q conseguir terminar antes d hj à noite. –E**_

_**Ah, então eu vou deixar vc fazer as suas coisas, eu ñ quero atrapalhar. –B**_

_**Não! Não se atreva! Passei a última hora me perguntando o q eu fiz p/ te chatear, razão pela qual eu ñ consegui focar no trabalho. Na verdade, eu trabalho melhor quando estamos trocando mensagens. –E**_

_**Ah, sério? Bem, nesse caso... O q vc tá fazendo agora? ;) –B**_

_**Há. Eu poderia responder isso de inúmeras maneiras, mas a versão sorridente está numa pausa e tentando domar a bagunç meu cabelo.**_

_**Cabelo bagunçado, hein? É um cabelo bagunçado de nerd ou um cabelo sexy? –B**_

Eu não tenho ideia de por que eu perguntei isso, mas que se dane.

Apenas pouco tempo depois, eu recebo um arquivo com uma foto que ele me enviou. Eu estou quase com medo de abrir. Eu não sei se esse cara é um louco drogado, me enviando fotos de si mesmo pelado ou algo assim. Mas ele não pareceu louco desde que começamos a trocar mensagens, então eu bravamente abro o arquivo.

É uma foto do seu cabelo. É um cabelo sexy, em toda a sua bagunça, glória marrom... E essas mechas cor de cobre? Uau. Eu não como é o resto do seu corpo, mas eu adoraria levar o cabelo dele para um encontro.

Eu leio a legenda anexada à imagem: _**O q vc acha? –E**_

Umm, o que eu acho? Eu não tenho ideia. E eu também não tenho ideia de como responder sem ser completamente honesta.

_**Cabelo sexy. Definitivamente. –B**_

_**Então vc aprova? E vc? –E**_

_**O que tem eu? -B**_

_**Bem, é justo trocar fotos d cabelo, não é? Quero dizer, olho por olho e toda essa coisa :) –E**_

Ah, o que eu estou _fazendo_, me queixo para mim mesma.

"O que você disse?" Angie responde, voltando de repente de sua épica longa viagem ao banheiro.

"Por que você demorou tanto? Você se afogou lá ou algo assim?" Pergunto sarcasticamente.

"Não, besta, eu estava falando com o Ben, tocando as bases com ele. Você ainda está falando com o Sr. Escritor?"

"Sim, ele acabou de me enviar uma foto do seu cabelo sexy, olha." Eu digo a ela enquanto mostro a foto. Ela sorri amplamente.

"Uau, se o resto dele for tão sexy, você é uma vencedora. Está pronta para ir?"

"Quase, ele quer ver o meu cabelo, como uma espécie de troca. Devo mostrar?" Pergunto nervosamente.

"Sim, por que não? Pode ser um jogo divertido para vocês dois... Sabe, conhecer um ao outro pouco a pouco. Quem sabe, vocês terminem a noite enviando fotos pelados." Ela ri ao imaginar e para como se de repente, uma lâmpada tivesse acendido em seu cérebro.

"Ei, por que eu não tiro a foto? Dessa forma, ela não vai parecer estúpida e eu posso tirar o seu rosto da jogada?" Ela pede amavelmente.

"Tá, por que não. Mas sem o rosto, por favor. Eu ainda não estou pronta para tudo isso."

Ela ri novamente antes de tomar o meu celular, se concentrando e tirando uma foto. Ela me mostra e eu fico impressionada. Está estranhamente sexy: meu cabelo está perfeitamente visível, junto com um pedaço do meu pescoço pálido enquanto ele desce sobre o meu ombro. É quase artístico, sério.

"Uau, Angie, está realmente muito bom. Obrigada!"

Ela encolhe os ombros enquanto nos levantamos para jogar nosso lixo fora e saímos novamente para a tundra congelante que é a cidade. Ele está esperando pacientemente, sem dúvidas preocupado mais uma vez que eu tenha me acovardado em nosso joguinho. Como ele está errado.

Eu anexo a foto e digito uma pequena legenda.

_**Espero q isso seja suficiente. –B**_

Segundos mais tarde, a resposta.

**_lkjhgs lkdfjgh lksjhdlf kgjh. –E_**

Eu rio alto enquanto Angie se vira e arranca o celular da minha mão para ver a mensagem.

"Ah, isso é incrível. Eu gosto desse cara. Ele pode ser um tarado, mas ele é engraçado."

Eu pego meu celular de volta e respondo.

**_Isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim? –B_**

**_Boa. Muito, muito boa. Eu sabia q vc seria morena. ;) –E_**

**_Pq vc diz isso? –B_**

**_Pq eu prefiro morenas e eu tava meio q esperando q vc fosse. ;) –E_**

**_E se eu fosse loira? –B_**

**_Mas vc ñ é. Então, é um ponto discutível. :) –E_**

**_Ok, bem, é a sua vez. Me envie outra foto. H maiúsculo, pfvr. ;) –B_**

**_Sério? Ok, vou jogar. ;) –E_**

Logo eu recebo outra imagem. É o seu pé, em um converse preto velho. A mensagem fixada: **_Vc sabe o q dizem sobre pés grandes. ;) –E_**

**_Sapatos grandes? ;) -B_**

_**Há há. Vc é uma pequena comediante, ñ é? –E**_

Eu olho para os meus pés e sorrio. Rapidamente tiro uma foto dos meus Chucks e envio para ele com a legenda: _**Nós combinamos. :) –B**_

_**Legal. Uma garota atrás do meu coração. Eu estava esperando saltos. –E**_

_**Tá desapontado? :( –B**_

_**Ñ. MESMO. –E**_

_**Bom, pq eu em saltos sou um perigo p/ qualquer um num raio de uma milha. –B**_

_**Rs. Espere, podemos descobrir algo fora do caminho antes d seguirmos? –E**_

_**Claro, o q? –B**_

_**Idade? Vc ñ tem q me dizer a idade exata... Pode ser apenas uma faixa? Menos de 30? –E**_

Pouco antes de eu digitar uma resposta, Angie para para olhar uma loja de sapatos... _Então _não é a minha praia. Eu saio e sento de novo em um banco e respondo. Quer dizer, e se ele for um velhote? Mas de novo, há muitos homens de quarenta ou cinquenta e poucos anos usando Chucks? Eu não tenho ideia, mas eu acho que seria um pouco ridículo se eles usassem. Espero que ele não seja ridículo.

_**Vc tem menos de 30? –B**_

Eu me encolho esperando por uma resposta.

_**Sim. E vc? –E**_

_**Tenho 25. E vc? –B**_

_**Eu prometo... Posso te mostrar minha certidão de nascimento. –E**_

_**Acredito em você. ;) –B**_

_**Bom. Onde vc tá agora? –E**_

_**Curiosamente, em uma loja de sapatos. Minha amiga tá olhando ao redor. Tô sentada do lado d fora. –B**_

_**Ok. Q tal mais um round d fotos? –E**_

_**Claro. Pq ñ. –B**_

_**O q vc gostaria d ver? Tenha em mente, olho por olho. –E**_

_**Ok, pare d dizer isso, eu ñ vou te mostrar a minha. –B**_

_**Rs. Mesmo curioso p/ ver, eu nunca pediria isso. Sou um cavalheiro, lembra? ;) –E**_

_**Há. Vamos ver. Q tal os olhos? As janelas da alma e tudo mais. –B**_

Ele envia uma foto e quando abro o arquivo fico quase chocada. Eles são do mais intenso e bonito tom de verde turquesa que eu já vi. Eles têm que ser falsos. Eles são emoldurados por sobrancelhas escuras e enquanto eu normalmente não gosto de sobrancelhas grossas, elas estão lá... E ei, pelo menos ele não tem uma monocelha. Todo o olhar é sexy como o inferno.

Após acalmar a minha respiração, que se acelerou inesperadamente, eu pergunto.

_**São lentes d contato, certo? Tipo coloridas? –B**_

_**Umm, não. Eu tenho uma visão perfeita e ñ sou vaidoso o suficiente para usar lentes d contato coloridas. Pq, vc ñ gostou? :O –E**_

_**Ñ, ñ... Ñ é isso... É só q eu nunca vi olhos dessa cor. Ninguém nunca mencionou como a cor é estranha p/ vc? –B**_

_**Estranha? Agora vc realmente tá magoando o meu ego aqui! Eu vou chorar. **_**:( **_**E, sim, algumas pessoas comentam, mas eu só ignoro... Nada demais. –E**_

_**Ah, pfvr ñ chore! Estranho pode ser uma coisa boa... Até sexy. –B**_

_**Então vc acha os meus olhos sexy? –E**_

_**Umm... Sim... Eles são lindos, na verdade. :) –B**_

_**Bem, obrigado. Então, cadê a sua foto? Vamos lá, não me deixe esperando. ;) –E**_

Eu paro e penso no que eu estou prestes a fazer. Mas ei, você só vive uma vez, certo? Eu viro o meu celular para que eu poça apontar a câmera para mim mesma, mas penso duas vezes. Eu nunca vou conseguir pegar o ângulo certo, então eu poderia muito bem contar com a ajuda de Angie novamente. Eu ando para onde ela está atualmente em busca de uma promoção e sacudo silenciosamente o celular na sua frente para que ela possa ver a última foto dele. Sua expressão é impagável.

"Ah, meu Deus, você está brincando comigo? Os olhos dele, Bella! Os olhos dele... Eles são, tipo assustadoramente lindos. Uau. Você tem certeza que são dele e não de outro cara? Você sabe, ele pode estar só pegando fotos de outros caras, então não vai ver como ele realmente é."

"Eu acho que é possível. Mas por que ele passaria por todo o trabalho? Ele também não sabe como eu sou. Ele pode estar pensando o mesmo que eu... Nunca se sabe. É só diversão, então aqui, me ajude a tirar uma boa foto dos meus olhos." Eu peço. Felizmente, ela pega o celular e tira uma foto.

"Perfeito." Ela diz com um sorriso e me entrega para eu ver. Mais uma vez, ela consegue emoldurar a foto perfeitamente e eu rapidamente a envio para ele.

_**Uau. Janelas da alma, certamente. –E**_

Meu sorriso é involuntário e Angie bate as mão em resposta a minha expressão.

"É! Ele amou, não foi?" Ela pergunta, intencionalmente.

"Umm, sim, eu acho. Ele diz 'janelas da alma, certamente'."

E então Angela desmaia. Sim, ela fodidamente desmaia. Com suspiro e tudo.

"Isso é tão romântico. Ele certamente sabe o que dizer." Ela responde, quase para si mesma.

Eu volto para a tela que vem fazendo o meu dia melhor... Muito melhor.

_**Então, eu acho q vc gostou da foto? –B**_

_**Gostei? Eu adoro os seus olhos. Posso olhar p/ eles o dia todo. Me envie outra coisa. Qualquer coisa. Quero ver mais de vc. –E**_

_**Pq ñ te enviar uma foto de todo o meu rosto? –B**_

_**Bem, vc poderia. Mas assim é mais divertido, ñ? É como um quebra cabeças. Nós estamos conhecendo um ao outro assim. –E**_

_**Acho q isso responde a minha pergunta a respeito do pq nós ñ estamos falando no telefone agora? Rs. –B**_

_**Exatamente. Nós vamos... Eu prometo. Eu quero ouvir a sua voz. Isso é mais divertido por agora. Então, o q vc vai me enviar? –E**_

Eu mostro para Angie a resposta dele enquanto ela desliza por algumas cunhas castanhas; ela rapidamente toma o meu celular de novo, virando-o. Eu não percebo o que ela está fazendo até ver as fotos.

São todas dos meus lábios. De ângulos diferentes, alguns com mais bochecha ou queixo. Eu escolho uma só dos meus lábios.

_**Jesus. Vc vai me fazer ter um ataque do coração, mulher. –E**_

Eu rio para mim mesma e respondo.

_**Não morra por mim. Seria uma chatice já q vc tá me mantendo entretida. ;) –B**_

_**Tô? Vou dar o meu melhor, mas vc tá me matando lentamente. Essa é uma foto muito quente. Eu quero toca-los. -E**_

Puta merda. Estamos entrando na zona de perigo. Posso ficar com as garotas grandes? Nós vamos ter que ver. Por alguma razão, eu estou um pouco excitada com o que estamos fazendo, e não quero que isso pare... Mas eu realmente quero ver os lábios dele. Então eu digo a ele.

_**Eu realmente quero ver os seus lábios, por favor. :) –B**_

Momentos depois eu vejo uma foto que vai certamente me mandar para o hospital.

Os lábios dele. Não há maneira de descreve-los, não há palavras suficientes na língua inglesa para dizer tudo o que há pra dizer da boca desse homem. Eles são perfeitamente rosados, cheios, e um lado está levantado em um sexy e torto sorriso que eu só quero beijar. Na verdade, eu quero lamber a tela do meu celular. Eu tenho que sentar e me recompor.

Angie percebe e senta ao meu lado para ver a foto. Ela olha para a foto e praticamente geme. "Oh, você está tão ferrada, B. Esse cara é realmente quente. Você tem que falar com ele. Liga para ele. Tipo, agora."

"Eu não posso. Nós decidimos que vamos fazer isso assim. Pequenas pistas para o outro ou algo assim. É completamente estúpido, eu sei, mas nunca me diverti tanto e eu acho que só quero aproveitar isso antes de o encanto ser quebrado e eu descobrir que ele é um idiota... Ou casado."

Oh merda. Eu não tinha pensado sobre isso. E se ele for casado? Ou, pelo menos, estiver com alguém. E se ele for pai ou algo assim? Divorciado e solitário? Esse último não é tão ruim. Quer dizer, eu gosto de crianças, tenho certeza de que eu poderia conviver com seu filho, ou filhos. Seria péssimo se sua ex-esposa fosse uma vadia controladora... Eu não poderia lidar com isso. Eu totalmente chutaria a bunda dela se precisasse.

Eu ouço um limpar de garganta e saio dos meus pensamentos selvagens para encontrar Angie me encarando com um olhar de espanto gravado em seu rosto.

"Bella, pare de ser estúpida e pensar demais nas coisas. Basta perguntar a ele."

Ok, eu acho que posso fazer isso. Mas, primeiro, tenho que responder para os lábios.

_**Uau. Isso é muito bom. –B**_

Eu rolo meus olhos para a minha resposta estúpida. _Você é uma débil mental, Bella._

_**Vc gosta? –E**_

_**Muito. Ei... Eu tenho um tipo d pergunta importante p/ vc. –B**_

_**Manda. Vc pode me perguntar qualquer coisa. :) –E**_

_**Vc é casado? Amarrado? Indisponível? –B**_

_**Rs. Ñ, B. Não sou nenhum desses acima. Embora eu tenha acabado d sair d um relacionamento alguns meses atrás. –E**_

Ele parece estar dizendo a verdade. Se ele não fosse solteiro não teria me dito voluntariamente que acabou de sair de um relacionamento. Mas, ainda assim, estou apreensiva.

"Angie, ele diz que é solteiro, mas saiu recentemente de um relacionamento."

"Ok, eu tenho certeza de que ele está sendo honesto... Apenas fale com ele mais um pouco. AAAH! Peça a ele para enviar uma foto de suas mãos! Você sempre pode dizer muito sobre um homem a partir de suas mãos." Ela diz com os olhos arregalados e excitados. Não é uma má ideia, então eu digo a ele o meu próximo pedido após responder ao seu status atual.

_**Ah, ok. Bom saber. :) –B**_

_**E vc? Há alguém na sua vida? –E**_

_**Não no momento. Havia um cara c/ quem eu tive alguns encontros, mas nada veio disso. –B**_

_**Pq ñ? –E**_

_**Ele era bonitinho. Mas ñ era p/ mim. Nós somos melhores como amigos. –B**_

Eu penso brevemente sobre o meu encontro desastroso com o irmão do meu colega de trabalho, Peter. Sim. Nenhuma faísca... Tipo, N.E.N.H.U.M.A. Nós tentamos nos aproximar no segundo encontro: alguns toques e beijos, mas nós dois não estávamos sentindo isso e decidimos mutuamente que o melhor era acabar com isso.

_**Eu diria q sinto muito... Mas não sinto. A perda dele é esperançosamente o meu ganho? –E**_

Me fazendo a pergunta, não é? Hmm...

_**Possivelmente. Talvez vc deva me mandar outra foto... Q tal as suas mãos? -B**_

Não vou ser tímida. Ser direta é melhor. Espero.

Alguns momentos depois, eu abro a próxima imagem anexada para ver uma grande... E quero dizer, GRANDE, mão, mas com elegantes dedos finos que se curvam naturalmente, pairando ligeiramente sobre o seu joelho. Ele está vestindo jeans, deliciosamente rasgado no joelho. Só o pensamento do que aquelas mão são capazes de fazer me enviam uma excitação. Eu mostro a Angie a mais nova imagem enquanto ela leva as suas seleções de sapatos para o caixa. Seu sorriso é largo, como se ela soubesse o tempo todo.

"Ele é um deus. Puro e simples. Você precisa pular isso, e logo."

"Angela Webber!" Exclamo em estado de choque, soltando uma risada estrangulada.

"Ah, o quê? Estou tentando te fazer ganhar algum, minha amiga. Vá e ganhe algum pênis."

Ela diz isso tão mero-fato que eu rio alto. Angie segue alguns segundos depois e eu tenho certeza de que parecemos completa e absolutamente duas psicopatas no meio de uma loja de calçados. As vendedoras olham, não muito emocionadas ou divertidas com o nosso desabafo. Assim que ela paga, nós escapamos rapidamente para o ar frio, imediatamente localizando a linda e pequena boutique de lingeries que Angie falou e falou tanto.

Eu envio uma rápida resposta para o E para dizer a ele que eu ainda estou viva. Quase.

_**Suas mãos são muito interessantes. –B**_

_**Interessantes? Nunca me disseram isso. –E**_

_**Bem, elas são. Elas são bonitas. E grandes. –B**_

_**Vc ñ tem ideia do quão sexy é ler isso. –E**_

_**Sexy? Mesmo? Quanto? –B**_

_**Só o pensamento d q vc tá olhando p/ todas as fotos q eu te enviei. Sabendo q seus olhos estão sobre meus dedos. Deus, as coisas q eu gostaria de ter a oportunidade d fazer c/ vc com eles. –E**_

Puta merda. Esse é um movimento bem ousado da parte dele. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Suas palavras estão enviando ondas de pura eletricidade através das minhas veias e lá embaixo e eu imediatamente aperto as minhas coxas uma na outra. Angie deve ter percebido que eu estou um pouco surpresa, porque ela suspira exasperada e pergunta com preocupação fingida, "Está tudo bem aí, Bella? O Sr. Escritor está levando você à paralisia?

Eu balanço a minha cabeça em uma tentativa de limpar o meu cérebro e olho para ela sem entender.

"Oh, Deus. É tão óbvio?" Eu faço uma careta.

"Ah, querida, você está uma bagunça total. Você está frustrando a merda fora de mim. Você sabe o que eu vou dizer, mas eu acho que você está tendo muita diversão com isso, então eu vou manter a minha boca fechada."

Começamos a olhar as delicadas lingeries que adornam as prateleiras e minha mão desliza suavemente sobre o macio e fresco cetim e seda. E eu me sinto sexy só de estar entre os trajes necessários para fazer os homens babarem e as mulheres se sentirem lindas e poderosas. Só então, eu tenho uma explosão de criatividade e acho que a minha melhor amiga pode ler a minha mente, porque ela interrompe seus movimentos, encontrando meus olhos. Nós duas sorrimos maldosamente enquanto nos viramos juntas.

Outro vibrar do meu celular me distrai momentaneamente do meu plano maligno. Droga, eu esqueci de responder de novo.

_**Ei, sinto muito se aquilo foi um pouco longe. Ñ sei o q eu tava pensando. Me perdoa, pfvr? -E**_

Aww. Ele acha que estou ofendida de novo. Pelo menos ele está mostrando um pouco de vulnerabilidade. Talvez ele não seja um jogador total. Eu alivio sua mente rapidamente.

_**Ah, ñ, ñ se preocupe... Eu ñ tava nem um pouco ofendida. Pelo contrário. –B**_

_**Eu vejo. Então vc gosta de uma pequena conversa suja? –E**_

_**Ñ posso dizer q eu me importo, ñ. ;) –E**_

_**Onde tá a minha foto? –E**_

Caramba. Eu tenho que tirar uma foto das minhas mãos. Eu tiro uma rapidamente. Eu coloco os meus dedos suavemente sobre a pequena clivagem repicada do topo do meu suéter de gola V. Estou trapaceando um pouco, dando a ele um vislumbre de mais pele. Acho que vai solidificar o fato de que eu não estou, de fato, ofendida. Eu envio para ele com um simples toque de botão.

_**Droga. Vc é linda. –E**_

_**Vc supostamente ñ devia tá trabalhando? Eu odeio ser a pessoa a te distrair d fazer qualquer coisa a tempo de ter alguma diversão. –B**_

_**Ah, B, eu adoro o fato d ser vc a me distrair. Mas, sim, eu acho q deveria obter algum trabalho pronto. Ei... Vc estaria interessada em talvez me encontrar onde vou estar c/ meus amigos hj a noite? Sem pressão se vc ñ quiser. –E**_

Eu penso sobre isso por um momento. Eu estou pronta para conhecer esse deus do sexo em carne e osso? Eu dou a ele uma resposta experimental.

_**Vamos ver. Te vejo depois, tigre. ;) –B**_

_**Vc tá me matando, mulher. Bjs –E**_

Eu guardo o meu celular com um sorriso brincando em meus lábios e retorno à tarefa em minhas mãos. Estou em um dos meus lugares favoritos. Mesmo eu não sendo boa com moda e toda a coisa das compras, eu amo comprar algumas calcinhas poderosas e eu tenho uma coleção gigante em casa. Mas, uma mulher nunca tem muita lingerie, então eu olho em volta, selecionando peças para experimentar. Angie e eu rimos e fazemos piadas sobre algumas das peças que são ousadas demais para nós e colocamos em prática o nosso plano para finalmente matar o Sr. Escritor, como Angie o apelidou.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois, ouço meu celular vibrar e o pego da minha bolsa. Abro a mensagem não lida.

_**Sinto sua falta. –E**_

_**Eu pensei q vc tivesse trabalho a fazer. –B**_

_**Ñ consigo me concentrar. Vc tá na minha cabeça. Tô pensando em maneiras d conhecer vc, d te tocar. –E**_

_**Pobre, E. Eu quase posso imaginar o beicinho. –B**_

E segundos depois, uma foto... Seus lindos lábios, em um bico perfeito. Meu coração para e eu quase desmaio.

_**Menino travesso. Vc ñ tá jogando justo. –B**_

_**Nunca disse que iria ;) Onde vc tá? –E**_

_**Comprando. –B**_

_**O q vc tá comprando? –E**_

_**Coisas. Vc gostaria d ver? –B**_

_**Claro. Adoro ver as suas coisas. ;) –E**_

Ah, vc vai, E. O jogo começou, baby.

Eu faço o meu caminho para os provadores com uma pilha das minhas peças favoritas e começo a me despir. Angie está na cabine ao lado, já tendo acessos de risos, uma vez que ela sabe o que estou prestes a fazer. Nada me dá mais confiança em minha feminilidade que lingeries e eu sei que sempre tenho o controle. Eu vou fazer o meu garoto sofrer.

A primeira é um pedaço de seda preta, com apenas um pouquinho de cinza nos laços nas bordas. É bem mansa. Eu não quero mata-lo imediatamente. Devagar. Sim. Devagar é melhor.

Depois de organizar os meus seios e material em todos os lugares certos, eu bagunço o meu cabelo para dar a ele uma aparência de "acabei de foder" e tiro uma foto de corpo inteiro usando o reflexo do espelho.

_**Puta merda. –E**_

Eu dou risada.

_**Td bem aí? –B**_

_**Onde diabos vc tá? –E**_

_**Em uma loja de lingeries. –B**_

_**Puta q pariu. –E**_

_**Tendo um probleminha? –B**_

_**Hum, ñ há nada d "pequeno" sobre o meu problema agora. –E**_

Meus olhos se arregalam com a confissão de sua aparente ereção e ele me deixa um pouco quente e incomodada também.

_**Hum, eu poderia precisar de ajuda para escolher o q comprar. Se importa se eu passar a tarefa p/ vc? –B**_

_**Me importar? Eu praticamente exijo q vc faça... –E**_

Ah, dessa maneira é muito mais divertido. Eu ouço a voz abafada de Angie. Ela provavelmente está provando algo e falando através do tecido sobre sua cabeça.

"Como vão as coisas por aí?" Ela pergunta.

"Vão indo. Parece que ele gosta do que eu tenho. Gosta mesmo."

"Gosta mesmo?" Ela ri alto. "Uau, esse cara faz você falar como uma adolescente apaixonada."

"Bem, vamos apenas dizer que ele está tornando difícil eu pensar coerentemente nesse momento." Isso é um eufemismo, é claro.

Angie ri novamente e diz. "Vai fundo, garota. Não vou te interromper mais!"

Eu mudo para a número dois. É um conjunto preto. As calcinhas são de corte baixo. Perfeitos shortinhos e o sutiã é um meia taça um pouco acolchoado, dando-me um decote incrível. Todo o traje contrasta bem com a minha pele pálida.

Eu tiro outra foto de corpo inteiro e a envio com uma legenda:

_**Vc gosta? –B**_

Segundos depois:

_**Santo Cristo. Baby, me deixe ligar p/ vc, pfvr, eu preciso falar c/ vc... AGORA. –E**_

Merda. Eu sento no pequeno banco do provador e tiro um momento para tomar uma respiração clareadora para me acalmar. Ele quer falar comigo. Merda. Eu quero falar com ele também, muito. Mas eu tenho medo de que toda a ilusão desapareça em uma nuvem de fumaça se eu ouvir sua voz e não seja nada do que eu imaginei.

"Angie, ele quer me ligar, o que eu faço?" Eu pergunto em pânico, gritando acima da divisória dos provadores.

"Ah, é questão de tempo, mulher! Deixa ele! Eu já vou sair de qualquer maneira, eu vou manter as vendedoras ocupadas, então você vai ter um pouco de privacidade." Ela anuncia. Eu quase posso ouvir o sorriso brincalhão em seu rosto.

"Obrigada. Te devo uma bebida!"

"Ah, eu acho que você me deve mais do que isso, mas a bebida é um bom começo!"

Eu digito uma resposta rápida. Eu estou tão tensa, eu não sei o que vai fazer comigo ouvir sua voz, mas é hora de eu dar uma chance.

O celular vibra com uma chamada. Eu respiro fundo e atendo.

"Oi."

"_Olá."_

Há um silêncio constrangedor por alguns momentos. Eu só posso imaginar que ele está tendo os mesmos problemas com os nervos que eu. Eu decido falar primeiro.

"Você não gosta mais de mensagens de texto?"

Ele ri de leve, o timbre de sua risada envia arrepios pela minha espinha de um jeito muito bom.

"_Vamos apenas dizer que não estava transmitindo o que eu realmente queria expressar._" Sua voz é profunda, com quantidade certa de suavidade e apenas... sexy. Sim, a voz dele é sexy. Meus mamilos parecem concordar, uma vez ao som da sua voz, eles estão em posição de sentido.

"Ah, é? Então, o que você quer expressar?"

"_Quem é você?" _Que pergunta simples durante um momento hormonalmente carregado.

"Como assim?"

"_Quer dizer, qual é o seu nome? Eu realmente quero saber. O meu é Edward. Edward Cullen."_

"Edward."Eu repito, testando o nome para ver como ele soa na minha boca. Ele gosta disso também, uma vez que eu ouço um ligeiro gemido do outro lado. Eu sorrio.

"Bem, Edward, meu nome é Bella... Bella Swan."

"_Bella..." _Eu morro lentamente, uma morte deliciosamente torturante ao som daquela voz repetindo o meu nome.

"_É um nome perfeito para você. Bella, você está me deixando louco com essas fotos, você sabe disso? Como você espera que eu consiga ter algum trabalho pronto?" _Eu ouço o sorriso em sua voz de veludo.

"Eu não esperava. Como uma constatação de fato, eu estava esperando que eu pudesse te distrair completamente."

"_Você certamente conseguiu." _Ele ri, e em seguida, faz uma pausa antes de falar novamente.

"_De onde você saiu? Quer dizer, eu estava cuidando da minha vida e você aparece na minha tela e consegue bagunçar toda a minha vida em questão de horas. Isso exige talento, sabe."_

"Foi você quem me enviou a mensagem, lembra?"

"_Sim, mas eu estava tentando entrar em contato com o meu amigo. Parece ser uma obra cruel do destino que devíamos nos conhecer de uma maneira não-convencional. Então, algumas horas mais tarde, você está modelando lingeries incrivelmente sexies que eu só quero arrancar do seu corpo." _Sua voz de repente é rouca e pesada, atada com a excitação que flui do telefone e faz com que "coisas" aconteçam lá embaixo.

"Ah, é? Isso seria uma vergonha então. Gastar todo esse dinheiro em lingerie, para tê-las destruídas por suas mãos."Quando eu menciono suas mãos, minha mente volta para a foto que ele me enviou de seus longos e lindos dedos. Sim, eu gostaria que suas mãos fizessem muito mais do que rasgar as minhas roupas.

"_Eu compraria todas as lingeries que você quisesse, ou que eu quisesse... Dá na mesma." _Sua voz é baixa.

"Então, de qual delas você gostou?"

"_De todas, baby. Eu amo todas. Mas, eu gostaria de vê-la sem nada, se eu realmente merecer. Você deixaria?"_

Eu deixo escapar um pequeno gemido involuntário enquanto a minha mão desce para o meu estômago. Eu não sei se estou tentando me tocar ou segurar as borboletas no meu estômago em uma vã tentativa de mantê-las calmas.

"Ah Deus, sim, eu deixaria. Você não faz ideia do que tem feito comigo hoje. Não consigo me concentrar. Nunca fiz nada parecido com isso antes..."

"_Nem eu, sério. Eu sabia que havia algo sobre você... Eu sabia... mesmo antes das fotos. Mas, caramba... mas você naquela lingerie preta... É uma página das minhas fantasias. Seu corpo é requintado. Estou chateado por não estar aí com você..."_

"O que você faria se estivesse aqui comigo?"Eu sei que é uma pergunta capciosa, mas eu não tenho muito tempo, e eu quero saber se era só conversa ou se ele estava falando sério sobre a necessidade de me ligar.

"_Merda. As minhas mãos estariam sobre você toda. Minha boca iria fodidamente te adorar..."_

É isso. Eu estou acabada. Ele poderia me pedir para pular e eu perguntaria quão alto. Eu cantarolo de prazer enquanto a minha mão vai para a fenda entre meus seios. Ele está definitivamente feliz com os sons que eu estou fazendo, a julgar pelo gemido selvagem do outro lado.

"_Merda, você está se tocando para mim, Bella? Onde você está se tocando, me diga, por favor." _Ela praticamente choraminga e implora, como se estivesse sentindo dor. Eu também posso ouvir um ruído de papéis e sua calça sendo abaixada. Ele estava se tocando também?

Quando ele diz isso minha mão desliza sob a renda que cobre o meu peito e eu acaricio e aperto, meu polegar raspando meu mamilo endurecido uma e outra vez, apertando levemente entre o polegar e o indicador. Isso faz com que eu solte gemido rouco, ao qual Edward reponde.

"_Deus, baby, por favor, me diga onde você está se tocando. Eu quero ouvir de você."_

"Ung... Eu estou tocando meus mamilos."

Eu ouço alguma coisa cair com um baque suave e me pergunto o que está acontecendo lá.

"Você está bem? Quer parar?"

"_NÃO! Não, não, não, não... Não pare... Jesus, não pare. Baby, isso é tão fodidamente quente... A sua voz, os sons que você está fazendo... Eu estou quase vindo só com isso... Droga. Baby, eu quero que você mova a sua mão para baixo do seu estômago, pode fazer isso por mim?" _Sua voz é entrecortada e baixa. Posso me sentir mais molhada a cada segundo. Eu sigo suas ordens.

"Ok, minha mão está tocando minha barriga, eu estou ficando arrepiada com a sensação. É tão fodidamente bom, Edward. O que você está fazendo agora? Você está se tocando para mim, Edward?"

"_PORRA! Adoro quando você diz meu nome, Bella. Sim, eu estou fodidamente me tocando..." _Ele diz e eu posso ouvir o som de carne contra carne se movendo em ritmo, juntamente com grunhidos baixos.

"Ah meu Deus, isso está me deixando louca, Edward. Você está pensando em mim, baby?"

"_SIM! Estou pensando em você... MERDA! É tudo o que eu posso pensar! Você está tocando meu pau, Bella... Eu posso sentir a sua mãozinha quente em torno de mim... Deus..."_

Essa deve ser a coisa mais louca que eu já fiz. É tão quente, apesar de tudo. Parece certo eu estar fazendo isso com ele. Com os sons guturais vindo dele, minha mão desliza para baixo, arrastando-se por baixo da renda da calcinha até chegar em minha buceta. Está quente e, claro, molhada. Não estou surpresa. Eu decido dizer a ele.

"Oh, Edward. Isso é tão quente, baby. Eu queria estar aí para segurar o seu pau na minha mão, para fazê-lo vir por minha causa. Minha mão está tocando a minha buceta, baby."Minhas últimas palavras são quase um sussurro uma vez que eu fico ciente de onde estou. Eu tento manter a minha voz baixa. "Eu estou imaginado que é a sua mão tocando a minha buceta... Deus, isso é tão quente."

"_Merda. Você está falando sério?" _Ele choraminga. _"Porra, eu queria estar aí, baby. As coisas que eu iria fazer com você... Porra. Baby, você está perto? Eu quero que você venha... Faça a si mesma vir para mim, Bella. Quero ouvir você..."_

Eu gemo em resposta, enquanto meus dedos encontram o caminho para dentro de mim. Eu bombeio algumas vezes e, em seguida, passo a minha umidade para o meu clitóris. Meu ritmo constante ao longo do feixe de nervos acelera rapidamente e eu estou tão perto.

"Eu estou tão perto, Edward... Oh Jesus. Você está perto?"Eu posso ouvir movimentos rápidos e só posso imagina-lo tocando a si mesmo e isso só me estimular a bombear mais ainda.

"_Bella... Porra... Jesus, eu estou vindo, baby... Vem comigo, diga o meu nome... Eu quero ouvir!" _E é isso... Uma última pressão do meu dedo contra o meu clitóris e eu estou sobre a borda.

"Oh... Ohhhhh... Poorraaa... Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus... Edward! Merda... Merda!"Eu tento manter minha voz baixa, mas estou falhando miseravelmente, então eu mordo o lábio com força, tentando abafar meus gemidos. Eu posso ouvi-lo chegando no outro lado da linha e é coisa mais fodidamente sexy que eu já ouvi. Eu quero esse homem. Eu o quero.

Depois de nós dois termos um momento para acalmar nossos nervos, eu posso ouvir sua respiração desacelerando, até se tornar ritmada e calma. Eu realmente não sei o que dizer depois de tudo isso. O que dizer depois de fazer sexo por telefone com um completo estranho?

Ele é o primeiro a acabar com o silêncio.

"_Você está bem?"_

"Sim."Eu respiro.

"_Isso... Foi..."_

"Incrível..."Eu termino a frase.

"_Melhor que incrível. Uau. A única coisa que eu acho que pode ser melhor é ter você aqui comigo, e não te deixar ir."_

"Concordo."

"_Venha me ver hoje à noite. Vou me encontrar com alguns amigos... No Sleeping Beagle. É um bar pequeno legal, eu acho que enviei uma mensagem com o endereço para você, quando pensei que fosse Jasper. Só... Eu só quero ver você. Você pode até mesmo trazer alguns amigos com você. Eu não quero que você fiquei assustada ou algo assim. Só... Por favor, diga que vai vir."_

Enquanto ouço seus apelos, eu mudo para as minhas roupas de rua e saio do provador com o conjunto de renda preta na mão. Eu vou levar as duas peças, especialmente porque eu não quero que nenhuma das vendedoras veja qualquer...Hum... Evidência de minhas atividades.

Eu pondero seu convite antes de responder. Eu quero vê-lo... Muito. Mas isso é loucura? Eu apenas tive um quente sexo por telefone com alguém que eu mal conheço. Qual é a opinião dele sobre mim? E mesmo que ele tenha me dito que nunca fez isso antes, como eu sei que está dizendo a verdade? Ele pode ser um pervertido sexual, ou um predador.

"Oh, eu não sei. Hum..."

"_Olha, eu sei que é um pouco estranho, essa coisa toda. Mas eu não posso ignorar essa atração que sinto em relação a você. Mesmo apenas as palavras na tela, sua voz no meu ouvido... Há algo aí e você não pode negar que não sente também. Só... Tome algum tempo para pensar sobre isso... Fale com seus amigos, veja se eles querem vir junto. Sem pressão... Só... Bella, apenas dê uma chance. Se você não estiver interessada, vou te deixar ir, e nós vamos seguir nossos caminhos separados. O que você diz?"_

Ele soa incrivelmente sincero. E quando ele coloca dessa forma, eu acho difícil dizer não. Eu posso pedir a opinião de Angie... Ela vai saber o que fazer.

"Hum... Ok, me deixa pensar sobre isso. Eu tenho o endereço, sei que horas você vai estar lá. Eu vou falar com alguns amigos e ver se eles querem ir. Te envio uma mensagem se decidir ir." Eu digo enquanto levo os meus itens de compra para o caixa. Angie está lá, encostada no balcão com um sorriso conhecedor.

"_Ok, isso é tudo o que eu posso esperar. Eu realmente espero que você faça isso. Eu adoraria ver você, Bella. Vou deixar você ir agora... Talvez eu possa salvar o dia e conseguir terminar algum trabalho. Eu não sei como vou fazer isso, entretanto... Eu vou pensar em você o resto do dia... É tudo culpa sua." _Ele ri no final de sua declaração. Eu rio com ele.

"Bem, talvez eu vá te ver hoje à noite." Angie ouve a minha resposta e levanta as sobrancelhas, os olhos arregalados em choque. Eu mexo a boca em um "depois" e ela concorda.

"_Ótimo. Bella, eu realmente gostei de falar com você e, você sabe... A outra coisa foi muito, muito boa também." _Ele diz e eu posso ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Sim, eu também. Eu falo com você mais tarde, talvez. Tchau, Edward."

"_Tchau, Bella."_

Eu guardo meu celular e termino a transação com o caixa. Eu posso ver Angie estourando, apenas esperando que eu diga alguma coisa. Eu espero até estarmos fora de alcance dos ouvidos dos funcionários da loja.

"Okay. Ele quer me conhecer... Tipo, de verdade."

Ela grita e seu sorriso é tão grande que eu tenho medo que seus rosto fique congelado assim.

"Ahhh! Eu sabia! Então... Você parece completamente fodida, mas eu sei que isso não é possível, então aconteceu o que eu acho que aconteceu lá dentro... Você sabe... Aconteceu?" Ela pergunta com expectativa.

"Bem, se você quer dizer se nós conversamos e nos conhecemos um ao outro, então..."

"Ah, pare com isso... DESPEJE!" Ela praticamente grita.

"Tá, tá, fique calma! Sim, nós meio que... Falamos sujo um com o outro e..." Eu murmuro, abaixando a cabeça envergonhada.

"E? E o quê? Diz logo, porra!"

"Eu... Bem, nós nos tocamos. Lá. Eu disse isso."

Ela parece com uma paciente que escapou da ala psiquiátrica enquanto saltita e pula na calçada, enquanto raivosos compradores do feriado a xingam com raiva. Ela está no caminho deles, mas não se importa.

"Merda, vocês fizeram sexo por telefone. Sua vadia sortuda. Ok... Você sabe que vai vê-lo hoje à noite, certo? Não há argumento."

Eu viro a minha cabeça para o lado dando a ela a minha melhor cara de "você está falando sério". Ela capta isso, no entanto.

"Sem queixas da sua parte também. OOOH! Você deveria vestir o que quer que seja que você estava usando quando ele viu a sua foto lá... você vai deixa-lo maluco quando te ver."

"Angie, você está insinuando que eu vou vê-lo para ter relações sexuais... Eu..."

"Hum, isso pode acontecer, Swan, se você deixar. Você devia se divertir um pouco... Você esteve um pouco para baixo ultimamente. E você não tem um encontro ou uma boa foda por um longo tempo..."

"Ugh, não me lembre..."

"Exatamente, por isso não há argumento. Você vai... Mas eu vou com você. E talvez você deva chamar as suas colegas de trabalho. Elas são bem legais... Nós nos divertimos muito com elas na última vez que saímos. Ligue para elas!" Ela está a mil por hora enquanto oferece a sua visão de como a noite deve ser. Eu pretendo rir dela, mas sei que ela está no caminho certo.

"Eu sei que não devo ir sozinha. Edward realmente disse..."

"O nome dele é Edward? Uau... É um nome antiquado... mas por alguma razão, quando você junta com todas as fotos dele, e as mensagens, é meio sexy."

"É, eu sei... totalmente quente. Mas sim, Edward realmente disse que eu não devia ir sozinha. Ele disse que estaria lá com alguns amigos, então..."

"Aww... Vê? Ele não quer te assustar. Bella. Chame intuição, mas eu acho isso uma coisa muito boa. Chame suas amigas, nós vamos... Ah, onde nós vamos, a propósito?

"The Sleeping Beagle?" Soa mais como uma pergunta.

"Oh! Eu sei onde é! Tive que ir com o Ben alguns meses atrás para encontrar alguns amigos dele! É um ótimo lugar para apenas relaxar... Não muito barulhento... Ah, é perfeito, Bella, apenas perfeito." Ela sorri.

Um par de horas passam enquanto terminamos nossas compras e eu estou completamente exausta. Não que eu realmente tenha feito muito em relação à caça à barganha, mas algumas multidões com tesão, um misterioso mensageiro e minha cabeça está girando. Quando eu volto para casa, imediatamente me arrasto para um banho quente. É calmante e me dá uma chance de repensar cada texto, cada foto e cada som delicioso da sua voz. Lembrando que isso me emociona e assusta ao mesmo tempo.

Eu devo ter passado muito tempo no banho, porque a água é de repente fria contra a minha pele. Depois de vestir meu roupão confortável, eu me espreguiço em minha cama enquanto procuro em meu telefone o número de minhas colegas de trabalho. Primeiro, Alice Brandon. Ela é uma das diretoras de arte da empresa e está sempre em um humor tagarela. Ela também é uma das pessoas mais criativas que eu conheço e eu a adoro.

"O que há, Swan?" Sua saudação bem-humorada sempre coloca um sorriso no meu rosto.

"Brandon, o que está pegando? O que você está fazendo agora?"

"Nesse momento estou tentando preparar alguns biscoitos de menta... Decidi que todos estarão assados para o natal... Eu acho que é melhor que dar cartões de presente para todo mundo, o que você acha?"

"Eu estou com você nessa. Então, eu vou ser um dos receptores de sorte?"

"Claro, meu amor. Você está sempre no topo da lista! O que está fazendo? Teve o bastante dessa besteira de Black Friday?" Ela ri.

"Ugh. Você não tem ideia, Alice. Angie me arrastou por toda parte. Meus pés a odeiam ainda mais que eu nesse momento. Mas escute, a razão pela qual eu estou ligando é para saber se você gostaria de sair hoje à noite? Vou me encontrar com alguém que está levando um grupo de amigos também e eu pensei que talvez você quisesse ir junto." Eu divago.

"Ooooh! Quem é esse alguém? É um cara? Por favor, me diga que é um cara, porque nada pessoal, Swan, você tem sido uma vadia egoísta ultimamente e provavelmente precisa de uma boa..."

"ALICE! Só... Sim... Só pare por aí." Eu a interrompo apressadamente, uma vez que a última coisa que eu preciso é de outra pessoa dizendo que eu preciso que meus tubos sejam limpos.

"Tudo bem." Ela responde com um toque de música em sua voz. "Eu não vou, mas você sabe o que eu quero dizer... Então... É um cara?"

"Sim, Alice, é um cara."

"Onde vocês se conheceram? Eu o conheço?"

"Não, eu não acho que você o conheça. Hum... Nós meio que... Nos conhecemos através de... Hum... Mensagens de texto."

"Vocês o quê? Eu acho que não ouvi direito. Parece que você disse que vocês se conheceram por mensagens de texto."

"Sim. Você ouviu direito."

"Você está falando sério? Como isso aconteceu?"

Eu continuo a relatar todos os detalhes dos eventos de hoje e eu não fico surpresa quando Alice se mostra entusiasmada. Ela é uma romântica incurável e prontamente concorda em sair. Ela me ajuda e concorda em ligar para Rosalie Hale, uma das designers seniores com quem trabalhamos. Ela é um mulherão. Eu estou quase com medo de que se ela for, Edward vá gostar dela e me deixar de lado. Mas, ela é muito boa com conversas e eu sei que ela vai manter o constrangimento na borda.

Eu digo a Alice para me encontrar na minha casa meia hora antes de irmos. Depois eu mando uma mensagem para Angie dizendo que está tudo pronto e envio o endereço e a hora, então ela e Ben podem nos encontrar no bar. Meus nervos estão começando a borbulhar em meu estômago, então eu faço um chá quente e me permito relaxar enquanto olho para o meu guarda- roupa.

O que devo vestir? O que vestir quando você vai a um encontro com um homem estranho com quem teve sexo por telefone. Eu finalmente decido por um jeans skinny preto, juntamente com ankle boots e um suéter com gola V numa cor profunda de vinho. Eu deixo minha maquiagem e cabelo simples e só quando estou colocando meu casaco e cachecol, Angie responde a minha mensagem dizendo que ela e Ben vão nos encontrar no bar em quinze minutos. Segundos depois, há uma leve batida na porta. Eu cumprimento Alice e Rosalie, que estão sorrindo amplamente. As duas me puxam de volta para o apartamento e eu não tenho ideia do porquê. Elas devem perceber minha expressão confusa, porque Rosalie me senta em um banquinho ao lado do balcão da cozinha e fala.

"Então, Alice me contou o que vai acontecer essa noite..."

"Nada vai acontecer essa noite, eu vou apenas encontrar o cara em um local público para o caso de ele ser um psicopata."

"E você é esperta por fazer isso, mas primeiro, nós vamos fazer uma celebração pré-noite." Ela anuncia enquanto Alice abre e fecha os armário, tirando três copos de shot. Rose levanta as perfeitas sobrancelhas em questionamento.

"Tem um pouco de vodka na geladeira."

"Excelente!" Alice exclama enquanto Rose serve.

"Ao fodidamente quente sexo por telefone e por dar chances!" Rose brinda enquanto tilintamos nossos copos e bebemos.

"Ok, vamos lá! Eu estou louca para ver esse cara." Alice declara. Eu rolo meus olhos, porque sei que essa noite vai ser totalmente ridícula, e talvez... Espero... O começo de algo interessante.

...

A fachada do bar é bem indefinida e se você não soubesse exatamente o que está procurando, você o perderia totalmente. Eu adoro esse tipo de lugar. Eles geralmente estão preciosamente escondidos entre clubes noturnos chamativos e restaurantes Zagat-rated. À medida que eu saio do táxi, os meus nervos assumem o comando novamente. Eu estou prestes a me virar e voltar para o táxi em derrota. Eu não posso fazer isso. E se tudo isso for uma fantasia e esse cara não é nada como eu imaginava? E se ele for tudo o que eu imaginava e não me quiser?

Alice me para, colocando sua pequena mão em meu antebraço. Ela me olha tranquilizadoramente. "Bella, vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos ficar em algum lugar escondido e você pode olhar para ele antes de conhece-lo. Estamos aqui com você e não vamos sair do seu lado. Confie em mim."

Assim que ela diz isso, Rosalie olha para trás e sorri em concordância. "Sim, e se ele for um psicopata, eu vou chutar a bunda dele. Eu venho pensando em usar todas essas aulas de autodefesa de uma boa maneira." Ela sorri maliciosamente. Isso me faz rir e eu me obrigo a abrir a porta.

Nós vemos Angela e Ben imediatamente. Aparentemente, eles já reservaram um bom lugar longe da maior parte da multidão. O lugar é simplesmente fantástico. É uma reminiscências dos bares que eu visitei em minha viagem ao Reino Unido. É bem pé no chão, com o zumbido constante de vozes e risos enchendo o ar.

Nós sentamos e pedimos algumas bebidas quando a garçonete faz suas rondas. Eu nervosamente esquadrinho a área em busca do impacto dos cabelos cobre que eu me lembro das fotos. É difícil ver, já que está tão escuro e há uma considerável multidão no caminho. Meu estômago está dando nós quando os meus olhos congelam sobre a forma de um homem alto de cabelo bagunçado, de costas para mim. Meu braço dispara bruscamente para pegar o de Angie. Estou congelada, sem saber o que fazer. Assustada com a minha ação, Angie rapidamente segue o meu olhar, onde eles o encontram.

"É ele?" Ela sussurra em meu ouvido.

"Eu não sei. Parece com ele." Ele está de pé no bar, conversando com outros três caras. Um deles definitivamente está com uma garota: ela é bonita, com cabelo loiro escuro com luzes e um sorriso doce. O homem que está junto a ela é o que eu chamaria de garoto All-American*: cabelo loiro e característica de garoto-da-porta-ao-lado. Ao lado dele está outro cara com cabelo loiro desgrenhado e um sorriso matador. O último cara é enorme. Ele é mais alto que o resto e claramente definido em todos os lugares certos. Seu rosto, contudo, é de menino e forma covinhas quando ele sorri.

Eu sou tirada da minha análise por Angie, que sugere. "Por que você não brinca com ele um pouco. Você nunca confirmou que estaria aqui essa noite, certo? Só envie uma mensagem, mexa com ele. Vai acalmar seus nervos se você estiver no comando."

Alice e Rosalie estão olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados, uma vez que agora elas pegaram a cena diante delas. Eu pego meu celular e faço o que a minha melhor amiga sugere.

_**Olá, estranho. O q vc tá fazendo? –B**_

Eu vejo o homem na minha frente tirar o celular do bolso e olhar a tela. Eu sei que é ele. Tem que ser. Seu rosto vira um pouco para o lado, dando-me um vislumbre de seu perfil. Eu reconheceria o queixo forte em qualquer lugar. Eu sorrio e espero.

_**Saindo c/ alguns**_ _**amigos, esperando vc. –E**_

_**Me esperando? Como vc sabe q eu vou? –B**_

_**Eu ñ sei. Eu acho q tô esperando? Vc vem? –E**_

_**Hmm... Eu ñ tenho certeza. Qual é o meu incentivo? –B**_

Eu vejo o homem na minha frente sorrir o sorriso torto que me causou palpitações cardíacas em fotos mais cedo. Eu estou morrendo de vontade de apenas ir lá e montar nele.

_**Eu tô em choque q vc tá questionando o incentivo. Eu quero te ver. –E**_

_**Vc ñ tá nervoso sobre o encontro? –B**_

_**Um pouco. Eu tenho medo q vc ñ aprove o q vê, ou quem eu sou. –E**_

Seu olhar é sério, quando um de seus amigos empurra levemente o seu braço para chamar sua atenção sobre algo. Ele olha rapidamente para cima e acena com a cabeça algumas vezes, rindo, em seguida, continua a olhar para a tela do celular, esperando pela minha resposta.

Minhas garotas estão conversando, mas continuam me dando olhares laterais, se perguntando o que está acontecendo. Angie olha por cima do meu ombro, por vezes, para ver como a conversa está indo. Seu sorriso cresce cada vez mais, enquanto ela olha para ele e, em seguida, para mim. "Bella, ele é quente. Tipo, muito quente... E ele está na sua... Tire-o de sua miséria e vá falar com ele. Eu vou com você."

As meninas e Ben balançam a cabeça e concordam que vão se juntar a mim se eu decidir ir até lá. Eu tenho os melhores amigos do mundo.

_**Ah, ñ sei, eu vi fotos e aprovo até agora. –B**_

_**Sim, mas se ñ for o suficiente? –E**_

_**Bem, eu ñ sei o q vai acontecer c/ a gente, mas eu posso te dizer uma coisa... –B**_

_**O que? –E**_

_**Esses jeans e suéter cinza ficam muito quentes em você. –B**_

Edward levanta a cabeça imediatamente, examinando o bar. Segundos depois, ele trava o olhar em mim e eu morro um pouco.

Seu rosto, mesmo à distância, em um bar escuro, é perfeito. É como olhar para uma escultura de um deus grego. Seu maxilar definido modela suas características fortes, másculas. Seus lábios, os mesmos lábios pelos quais eu estava babando nas fotos, são cheios e tentadores. Seu corpo alto e magro e seus ombros largos fazem coisas malucas com o meu autocontrole... Ele é absolutamente lindo em todos os sentidos.

Eu não percebo que estou sorrindo como uma idiota até Rosalie se sentar ao meu lado e me fazer voltar a respirar. Eu balanço a minha cabeça levemente para dispersar a neblina de luxúria em meu cérebro e vejo que ele está vindo em minha direção. Sua boca se torce em um sorriso sexy e ele é seguido por seus amigos. Eles parecem saber exatamente o que está acontecendo enquanto sorriem com conhecimento de causa. Mas eu não presto atenção neles, porque esse homem sexy e bonito tomou o controle de todos os meus sentidos e eu só vejo ele.

"Olá, Bella." Sua voz, mesmo com o barulho, é puro mel e sexo. Seria muito atrevimento da minha parte se eu apenas o arrastasse para um canto e fizesse sexo com ele?

"Oi." De todos os pensamentos e possíveis repostas passando por minha mente, essa é a única coisa que eu consigo verbalizar.

"Você é impressionante."

"Assim como você. Quer dizer, bom. Você é bom demais." Eu murmuro.

Nesse momento, Rosalie salva o dia. "Bem, vamos ser introduzidos, Bella, ou você vai ser rude e nos deixar à própria sorte?" Ela sorri, olhando para o amigo corpulento de Edward, em pé um pouco atrás dele. Me apresso em fazer as apresentações.

Todos são bem-humorados enquanto nos apresentamos e começamos a conversar. Eu fico sabendo que Mike é o garoto All-American e a garota loira, Jessica, é sua noiva. O cara com o cabelo desgrenhado é Jasper e Alice já o está monopolizando na conversa. E o cara grande é Emmett. Rosalie já está em cima dele e eu não fico surpresa quando ele fica em suas mãos, como massa de modelar. Emmett seria estúpido se não pegasse, pelo menos, o número dela.

Enquanto todos conversam, Edward não tira os olhos de mim. E eu posso dizer sinceramente que eu não tiro os meus olhos dele também. Estamos presos nesse concurso de olhares, desejando que o outro faça o próximo movimento. É realmente bobagem. Finalmente, Edward se move para sentar ao meu lado, chegando mais perto para falar.

"Então, é o que você esperava?"

"Bem, se você quer dizer, se eu esperava estar tão nervosa, então sim." Eu sorrio.

"Isso é loucura? Quero dizer, é loucura que eu sinta que já conheço você há algum tempo?" Eu pergunto, sem ter certeza das minhas emoções. A atmosfera ao nosso redor é coberta por uma energia elétrica que eu não consigo explicar.

Ele sorri em retorno, levantando a mão para mover uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto para trás da minha orelha.

Hesitante, Edward abaixa a mão para a deixar pairar sobre a minha e me olho em um pedido silencioso. Tomo a sua mão na minha. Eu sinto imediatamente um calor maravilhoso que se infiltra através das nossas mãos unidas e viaja através de todo o meu corpo, provocando sentimentos e sensações em lugares que eu preciso manter sob controle. Ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos... Seus Olhos. Eles são possivelmente os olhos mais bonitos que eu já vi e estão nesse momento seguindo cada movimento meu. É como se nenhum de nós soubesse ao certo se isso é um sonho ou não.

"Não é loucura. Porém, isso é novo para mim, então me perdoe se eu não estou tão falante como normalmente sou. É só que não posso acreditar que você está aqui, na minha frente."

"Nem eu." Eu concordo. "Nós temos muito sobre o que falar."

Ele balança a cabeça e sorri docemente. "Sim, nós temos."

Ao longo da próxima hora, todo mundo está em modo socializar. Meus amigos e os amigos dele estão falando sobre tudo, desde política até suas obsessões na TV e eu posso ver Rosalie e Alice realmente se divertindo com os meninos. Talvez essa noite seja uma vitória para todos os envolvidos.

Edward é maravilhoso. Ele é inteligente, espirituoso e passamos a maior parte do tempo fazendo um ao outro rir. É tudo tão natural. Eu me sinto em casa na presença dele. O resto da noite é passado compartilhando leves toques, boa conversa e flerte... Bastante. Em um certo ponto, nós nos beijamo perfeição. Seus lábios são macios, sua língua insistente, me mostrando o quanto ele me quer pela ação mais simples de sua boca na minha e suas mãos segurando meu rosto e abraçando a minha cintura.

No final da noite, estamos todos um tanto alegres e rindo das coisas mais bobas. Todos formaram casais depois que Ben e Angie se retiraram, seguidos por Mike e Jessica. Todos nós fizemos planos de nos encontrarmos novamente e Rosalie e Alice trocaram números de telefone com Emmett e Jasper, respectivamente. Eu peço licença para usar o banheiro, em seguida, Rosalie e Alice me seguem. Depois de agir como adolescentes bobas no banheiro, compartilhando fofocas e gritos de satisfação, eu saio primeiro, uma vez que elas realmente precisavam usar as instalações. Assim que eu passo pela porta, eu sinto mão fortes e braços se enrolarem em volta da minha cintura e sou envolvida pelo cheiro inebriante que agora está gravado permanentemente em minha mente. Eu imediatamente relaxo contra Edward enquanto seus lábios passam suavemente no local sob a minha orelha. A sensação é alucinante e desperta algo em mim que me faz querer jogá-lo contra a parede e devorá-lo.

Ele deve ter lido a minha mente, porque ele nos leva até a parede ao lado da porta do banheiro feminino, me gira até as minhas costas estarem contra a parede e faz o que eu estava morrendo para fazer a noite todo. Nossas bocas estão conectadas, nossas mãos vagueando pelos corpos um do outro, quando minhas mãos finalmente encontram um lugar confortável, enredando meus dedos e puxando os cabelos de sua nuca. Suas mãos estão sobre meus quadris, flexionando e apertando a carne ali. Nós dois compartilhamos gemidos e suspiros no momento em que eu o sinto, lá. Eu rebolo contra ele suavemente e em resposta, ele inclina a cabeça contra o meu pescoço e grunhe contra mim. Eu posso apenas morrer de desejo agora.

"Deus, Bella... Eu quero tanto você, você não tem ideia. Eu fiquei repetindo o que aconteceu hoje, de novo e de novo, e eu quero você." Seu desespero faz alguma coisa com o meu interior e eu lamento novamente contra seu pescoço.

"Eu também... Eu quero você... Muito... Oh Deus!"

"Um dia, em breve... Eu vou foder você. Você acredita nisso, Bella? Eu não vou fazer isso essa noite. Eu quero fazer isso direito... Mas em breve, baby... Muito, muito em breve... Se você me deixar." Ele grunhe.

A admissão de que ele não pretende me levar para a cama essa noite é um tanto decepcionante para o meu lado hormonal, mas o outro lado de mim, o mais romântico, está completamente desfalecendo com a ideia de que ele quer que isso seja mais sobre iniciar algo e não apenas um lance de uma noite só. Isso me faz quere-lo ainda mais.

Nesse momento, as meninas saem do banheiro, tossindo dramaticamente para anunciar sua presença. Nós dois rimos contra a pele do outro, e sua quente e deliciosa respiração envia arrepios pelo meu corpo quando a sinto soprando contra mim.

"Ok, crianças, parem com isso, é hora de Bella se transformar em uma abóbora. Digam adeus, vamos nos encontrar lá fora." Alice anuncia enquanto passam por nós.

Edward e eu colamos nossas testas e nos beijamos um pouco mais antes de irmos para a saída para satisfazer nossos amigos, que estão no meio de suas próprias sessões de amasso. Bato no ombro das meninas e nós dizemos nossos adeus finais enquanto Edward acena para um taxi para nós. Um cavalheiro também. Como diabos eu tive essa sorte?

"Me liga quando chegar em casa?" Edward pede, seus olhos flamejam com saudades e outra coisa que eu não posso nomear.

Concordo silenciosamente com a cabeça e o beijo novamente. E assim que eu e as meninas entramos no taxi, eu recebo uma mensagem de texto.

_**Vc é linda. Eu ñ posso esperar p/ ver vc d novo. Me ligue quando chegar em casa. –E**_

Sorrio um sorriso bobo e olho para as minhas amigas que possuem a mesma expressão em seus rostos.

"Meninas, eu acho que estamos em apuros." Eu finalmente quebro o silêncio.

Há apenas um "mmhmm" em resposta.

Assim que eu estou em meu pijama e na cama, eu o envio uma mensagem de texto para dizer que estou em casa. Eu sei que ele disse para eu ligar, mas sinto que pode ser muito tarde e não quero correr o risco de acordá-lo se ele já estiver dormindo. Então, meu celular vibra.

Eu sorrio.

_**Ñ consigo dormir. –E**_

_**Pq ñ? –B**_

_**Visões de Bella dançando em minha cabeça. ;) –E**_

_**Cafona. ;) –B**_

_**Mas eficaz? –E**_

_**Talvez. –B**_

_**Eu quero ver vc amanhã. –E**_

_**O q vc tem em mente? –B**_

_**Tome café da manhã comigo. –E**_

_**Ansioso, estamos? –B**_

_**Eu ñ tenho vergonha d admitir isso. ;) –E**_

O pensamento de vê-lo tão cedo me emociona e assusta demais. Mas a atração que sinto por ele é tanta, que finalmente leva pouco tempo para eu tomar uma decisão.

_**Ok. Onde e q horas? –B**_

_**Há um pequeno lugar a poucos quarteirões do meu apartamento. Eles me conhecem lá. É de um casal de idosos. Melhores panquecas de Nova York. 09:00? –E**_

_**Oooh. Vc me pegou em 'panquecas'. :) Nos encontramos lá? –B**_

_**Excelente. Deus, Bella. É insano que eu acabei de te encontrar e quero mais. –E**_

Sua admissão derrete o meu coração.

_**Eu tb. :) –B**_

_**Vou te enviar o endereço amanhã de manhã antes d vc sair. –E**_

_**Ok :) –B**_

Alguns minutos se passam e eu acho que ele dormiu. Eu coloco meu celular no criado mudo, definindo o alarme para sete da manhã, então eu tenho tempo suficiente para me arrumar e pegar um taxi para encontra-lo.

Apenas quando meus olhos estão se fechando, outra vibração os faz abrir de novo quando chego às cegas ao telefone.

_**Boa noite, Bella. Bons sonhos. Espero q eles sejam sobre mim. ;) –E**_

_**Boa noite, Edward. Sonhe comigo. –B**_

_**É um fato. –E**_

Sim. Eu vou sonhar com os olhos azul-turquesa, belas mãos e os lábios que são ao mesmo tempo doces e dominantes.

Pode ser um Natal muito feliz, afinal.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ownt essa fic não é divastica, eu suspiro sempre que leioooo**

**Porra que cap grande kkkkkk, e todos os cap são grandes, então uma porrada de coments por favor, pq sofremos aki pra traduzir pra vocês em \o/**

**Agora comentem e se apaixonem por essa fic, o proximo cap sai semana que vem ;)**

**Ah deixamos as mensagens em modo de mensagem, pq fica mais legal, u.u**

**bjss e fuiiii**

_***Black Friday**_ é um termo criado pelo varejo nos Estados Unidos para nomear ação de vendas anual, que acontece sempre na 4ª sexta-feira de novembro após o feriado de Ação de Graças.

***Cyber Monday** é um termo de marketing para a segunda-feira após a Black Friday. O termo "Cyber Monday" foi criado por empresas de marketing para convencer as pessoas a fazer compras online

_***Lost**_ foi uma premiada série de televisão estadunidense de drama e ficção científica que seguiu a vida dos sobreviventes de um acidente aéreo em uma misteriosa ilha tropical, após o avião que viajava de Sydney, Austrália para Los Angeles, Estados Unidos cair em algum lugar do Oceano Pacífico.

***Serendipity 3,** muitas vezes escrito **Serendipity III,** é um restaurante localizado na 225 East 60th Street (entre a Segunda Avenida e Terceira Avenida ), no Upper East Side de Manhattan , em Nova York, fundada por Stephen Bruce, em 1954. O restaurante oferece um menu completo, mas é bem conhecido por seus compridos cachorros-quentes e bebidas geladas, particularmente a sua marca registrada "Chocolate quente congelado".

***All-American: **uma pessoa de ascendência americana nativa. Alguém que está inscrito em uma tribo e atende aos requisitos e práticas das culturas nativas do governo.


	3. Merry Textmas – Capítulo 2

_Traduzido por Karen Silva_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Merry Textmas – Capítulo 2**_

_**Bom dia, linda. Mal posso esperar p/ te ver. –E**_

Eu sorrio contra o meu travesseiro ao verificar a tela para ver a mensagem de Edward. Ele a enviou cedo... Tipo muito cedo. Aposto que ele é uma pessoa da manhã. Sorrisos brilhantes e corridas de cinco milhas. Eu não ficaria surpresa.

Fizemos planos ontem à noite para nos encontrarmos para tomar café da manhã e depois do dia louco que tive ontem com Edward, eu me pergunto o que os eventos de hoje reservavam para mim. Como ele vai agir em torno de mim? Nós vamos falar sobre o nosso encontro por mensagem? Nossa conversa ilícita no provador? Me tocar em um local público para um estranho estava completamente fora da minha natureza. E sobre o nosso momento na noite passada? Será que ele vai estar esperando o mesmo tipo de ação da minha parte hoje?

Oh, Deus. Talvez ele pense que eu sou uma vagabunda.

Talvez ele esteja feliz com isso - mas e se eu não sou o que ele está esperando? Como eu vou explicar que o que ele experimentou comigo não é do meu feitio?

De repente, o café da manhã está me deixando mais nervosa do que animada.

Eu tento colocar esses pensamentos em segundo plano, enquanto me arrasto para fora da cama e vou em direção ao banheiro para um banho quente. Contudo, isso não ajuda. Tudo o que faz é me deixar hiper consciente do meu tesão. Os meus pensamentos voltam para como ele me fez sentir quando me beijou e me abraçou. A força de suas mãos e sua ereção pressionada contra mim. A memória me faz tremer, minha mão se arrastando entre as omoplatas em direção ao vale dos meus seios. Antes de me empolgar demais, eu tiro minha mão, me forçando a recuperar o controle da situação. Bella com tesão, ruim. Bella focada, bom.

Quando termino de me arrumar e me controlar, envio uma mensagem de texto para ele.

_**No caminho. Qual é o endereço? –B**_

Enquanto eu desço as escadas e chamo um taxi, ele responde com o endereço e lá vou eu, cumprir o meu destino, ou a minha desgraça... Quem diabos sabe.

O restaurante é acolhedor e convidativo e assim que tiro meu casaco e cachecol, eu o vejo. Ele é realmente difícil de não notar: alto, magro, com ombros largos. E aquele cabelo bronze – eu quero correr meus dedos por ele e puxar.

E os seus olhos.

Seus fenomenais olhos turquesa correm para cima e para baixo em meu corpo, os lábios puxados naquele sorriso torto que eu tive o prazer de ver quando ele o mandou para mim via mensagem.

Ele se levanta para me cumprimentar, como o cavalheiro que é, e eu me bato mentalmente. Com quem eu estou brincando? Eu? Resistir a isso? Eu provavelmente me despiria bem aqui e me deitaria em uma mesa como um Buffet de Bella e o deixaria fazer o que quisesse comigo se ele pedisse.

Eu apreciaria isso.

Mas agora não é o momento para entreter fantasias sexuais. Prometi a mim mesma que seria uma chance de começar a limpo, para conhecermos um ao outro. Sem sexo.

Deus me ajude, eu quero sexo.

.ISSO.

Todo esse ridículo monólogo interior está exalando destruição em meu estômago enquanto eu ando em direção a ele e para seus braços à espera. Ele beija a minha testa quando me abraça. Seu aroma limpo e ensaboado faz alguma coisa comigo e eu só derreto contra ele. Ele é quente. Deliciosamente quente.

"Olá." Ele murmura contra a minha orelha. A vibração de sua voz envia sinais de perigo para as minhas partes de garota.

"Oi. Espero que você não esteja esperando por muito tempo."

"Não. Apenas alguns minutos. Eu pedi café para você. Tudo bem, certo? Merda, agora que pensei nisso, você pode não beber café. Droga... Sinto muito. Eu posso pedir algo mais..."

Me foda, ele é fofo quando está nervoso. Isso me faz rir.

"Tudo bem. Sim, eu bebo café. Obrigada por ser tão atencioso." Eu o vejo relaxar visivelmente enquanto nos sentamos em nossos lugares opostos um ao outro na cabine.

"Então, o que são essas panquecas loucas das quais você fala? Traga-as." Eu digo. É o suficiente para quebrar o constrangimento de alguns momentos atrás e ele sorri, seus olhos brilhando.

"Elas são incríveis. Elas são bem grandes, porém, talvez você queira compartilhar ou levar um pouco para casa."

"Eu vou compartilhar com você, se estiver pedindo o mesmo."

"Ótimo." Ele sorri quando nossos olhos se encontram.

A conversa caminha levemente em conversa fiada a maior parte do tempo. Nenhum de nós quer ser o primeiro a enfrentar o gigante e brilhante elefante na sala. Não é até a metade da nossa destruição da enorme torre de panquecas que Edward encontra coragem para dizer.

"Então, sobre ontem..."

"Sim. Sobre ontem."

"Foi ontem... Você... Você se arrepende?" Ele pergunta com cautela.

"Você se arrepende?" Droga. Por que é tão difícil falar sobre isso?

Ele me olha com firmeza. "Nem um pouco." Depois de uma mordida, eu concordo lentamente em pensamento, meu garfo raspando o prato para pegar a calda.

"Nem eu."

Edward estende as mãos para tirar o garfo da minha, apertando-a suavemente com suas grandes... Muito grandes mãos.

"Eu quero conhecer você, Bella. Eu gostaria de saber onde isso pode ir, se você quiser." Ele confessa, seu olhar azul-esverdeado me deixando sem palavras... De novo.

"Eu não espero que o que aconteceu ontem de dia e ontem a noite seja o normal. Está muito longe do meu comportamento habitual e eu certamente nunca fiz algo assim na minha vida. Eu sou o oposto. Mas toda vez que eu estou com você ou recebo uma mensagem sua, algo acontece comigo e eu não posso manter o controle sobre o meu desejo por você." Ele solta um suspiro, parecendo aliviado por ter compartilhado seus pensamentos comigo.

Eu ainda quero fazer sexo com ele.

Tipo, muito.

E em breve.

"Eu gostaria disso, na verdade. No caminho para cá, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era no que você poderia esperar de mim. O que aconteceu ontem não tem nada a ver comigo também. Bem, não realmente. Eu nunca fiz nada nem perto daquilo. Mas, é meio estranho, não é? Tudo isso?" Eu mexo com a embalagem descartada do meu canudo. "Eu quero dizer, de todos os números de telefone que você poderia ter digitado errado, você se depara com o meu? Isso é algum estudo sério sobre o destino ou algo assim."

Nós dois rimos levemente.

"Totalmente. Nunca acreditei muito nessa coisa de destino. Não até ontem." Ele diz enfaticamente, seu olhar tão intenso que eu acho que estou me transformando em gosma enquanto conversamos.

"Sim, bem, que tal não pensar demais sobre isso e apenas irmos com o fluxo?" Eu pergunto nervosamente, avaliando a reação de Edward.

Um sorriso doce cresce em seus lábios. "Eu gostaria disso."

Aceno com a cabeça silenciosamente em acordo, nossas mãos ainda unidas quando a garçonete limpa nossa mesa.

Passamos a manhã em um parque próximo, apenas conversando e conhecendo um ao outro. E está ficando cada vez melhor e melhor quanto mais nos falamos, eu sei que ele é especial. Em outra ocasião, eu teria zombado de suas palavras, acreditando que ele estava apenas tentando entrar em minhas calças. Mas há uma sinceridade em seus olhos que eu não posso ignorar. Eu quero acreditar nele. Os dois lados do meu cérebro estão em conflito entre si.

Há, apesar de sua aparente sinceridade, a possibilidade de ele só querer brincar comigo. Eu não o conheço o suficiente para saber se suas palavras são apenas palavras. Mas isso é o suficiente para me impedir de prosseguir?

Eu decido logo em seguida, no banco do parque, enquanto Edward fala de seus pais quase perfeitos, que eu só vou seguir o fluxo e levar isso pelo que é. Eu vou jogar e desfrutar, e se chegar a hora em que eu descubro que eu julguei mal as intenções dele, vou lidar com as consequências.

`~`~`MT`~`~`

Após aquela manhã crucial, Edward e eu concordamos em nos ver, ou pelo menos trocar mensagens, sempre que pudéssemos. Nós dois estamos ocupados com as nossas próprias vidas. Edward tem vários prazos de design para atender até o final da semana. Eu também tenho projetos pendentes na empresa que precisam da minha total atenção, por isso nós resolvemos com sucesso manter a mente clara sobre as coisas entre nós.

Isso não quer dizer que eu não pense sobre ele. E com "pensar sobre ele" eu quero dizer alguns sonhos eróticos e talvez um par de sessões com o meu vibrador.

Uma garota tem necessidades, sabe.

Contudo, nós mantemos nossa promessa de trocar mensagens. No começo, ela são muito mansas e educadas. Mas, como parece ser com a gente, as coisas ficam mais quentes rapidamente.

Eu não estou reclamando.

_**Ei, linda. Só queria te dizer q eu tô pensando em vc. ;) –E**_

Eu adoro quando ele me chama assim. Leio sua mensagem enquanto me sento em uma pequena sala de conferências, ladeada por vários designers júnior e Alice, que já está olhando para mim com desconfiança. Eu pisco. Ela balança a cabeça e sorri, voltando a sua atenção para a frente da sala.

_**Eu tô pensando em vc tb. Qndo eu vou te ver d novo? –B**_

Isso não soa muito desesperado, não é?

_**Eu tô me perguntando a mesma coisa. Q tal esta noite? –E**_

Eu me encolho. É o aniversário de um colega e nós vamos beber um pouco depois do trabalho. Droga.

_**Ñ posso :( Bebidas depois do trabalho para um aniversário e eu tenho q acordar cedo amanhã. Q tal amanhã à noite? –B**_

_**:( Ñ posso. Jantar com pais controladores. Q tal quarta? –E**_

Eu checo rapidamente o calendário do meu celular, não achando nada importante, e respondo imediatamente com um sorriso.

_**Sim. Onde? –B**_

_**Me deixe preparar o jantar? Minha casa? –E**_

Eu mordo meu lábio inferior enquanto meu joelho salta para cima e para baixo, nervosamente. Apenas o pensamento de estar na mesma sala que ele – seu quarto, sua casa, cozinhando o jantar para mim, envia um raio de calor por mim.

Alice percebe e para o meu joelho com sua mão.

"Acalme-se, devassa." Ela se inclina para sussurrar, sem tirar os olhos do nosso apresentador. Me viro para ela para ver seu sorriso sutil.

Eu a chuto de brincadeira por baixo da mesa. Parece que ela está apertando os lábios para segurar a risada.

_**Parece muito bom. O q devo levar? –B**_

_**Nada além de seu lindo eu. Onde vc tá agora? -E**_

_**Em uma reunião chata. E vc? –B**_

_**No mesmo. Eu preferiria estar com vc. –E**_

Eu sorrio.

_**Eu preferiria estar com vc tb. –B**_

_**Eu preferiria sentir os seus dedos pelo meu cabelo. –E**_

Arrepios. Eu fico arrepiada com esse homem.

Eu olho em volta para ver se algum está me observando e fico feliz quando vejo que as pessoas estão sem nem sequer ouvir o orador e ocupados com seus próprios celulares. Mesmo Alice parece preocupada em enviar a sua própria mensagem.

_**Eu preferiria sentir seus braços em volta de mim. –B**_

_**Eu preferiria estar te beijando. –E**_

_**Eu preferiria sentir seus lábios em mim. –B**_

Está quente aqui?

_**Onde? –E**_

Doce Jesus.

_**Me diz vc. –B**_

_**Droga. Em todos os lugares. Sob sua orelha, sua clavícula, seus lábios suculentos, seu pescoço, sua barriga, seus seios... Onde mais vc quer, baby? –E**_

Merda. Por que ele tem esse efeito sobre mim? Eu me retorço em meu lugar e Alice percebe. Ela se vira silenciosamente para mim, estreitando os olhos em falsa irritação.

Eu mostro a minha língua para ela e digito.

_**O q vc tá fazendo comigo? Eu tenho um lugar em mente e apenas o pensamento tá me deixando quente e as pessoas estão começando a perceber. –B**_

Eu odeio parar a conversa nesse ponto, mas não há maneira nenhuma no inferno que eu vou ser capaz de fingir atenção nessa reunião estúpida se eu lhe disser que quero a sua boca em mim, lá embaixo. Eu poderia explodir.

_**Sim. O mesmo aqui. Ñ estou ouvindo ele. Não. Mesmo. Eu talvez precise pensar em filhotes e senhoras de idades em biquínis p/ me acalmar. Até mais tarde então ;) –E**_

Estou tão ansiosa no fim da reunião, só pensando no "mais tarde" que digo meu adeus para Alice e decido me esquivar do trabalho para relaxar um pouco antes de sair para beber com os meus colegas.

A noite se revela chata, exceto por estar sentada com Alice e, secretamente, tirando sarro de nossos colegas de trabalho e seus estados de embriaguez. Minha mente continua a voltar para Edward e suas mensagens de hoje à tarde. Mais tarde, estou em casa e na cama, o telefone na mão. Eu me sinto como uma adolescente hormonal de 14 anos enquanto envio uma mensagem para ele.

_**Ei, estranho. Vc tá d pé? –B**_

A resposta um minuto depois me deixa tonta.

_**Vc quer a resposta limpa ou pervertida p/ essa pergunta? –E**_

Deus, como ele faz isso? Eu já estou quente e incomodada.

_**Há! Eu tô tentando ser boa, então é melhor ficar c/ a limpa. –B**_

_**Aw. Vc ñ é divertida ;)... Ñ, isso é mentira... Vc é mt divertida. –E**_

Outra mensagem vem logo após a última.

_**Contudo, eu ainda tô interessado em saber onde mais vc gostaria d ter a minha boca. –E**_

Minhas coxas se apertam involuntariamente. Se ele faz isso comigo com meras palavras em uma tela, não há nenhuma esperança para mim ou para a minha sanidade mental quando eu estiver com ele pessoalmente.

Algumas mensagens quentes e descritivas depois, ele se oferece para me ligar. Eu recuso. Qualquer ligação dele, ouvindo sua voz sexy descrevendo o que ele faria comigo, não me renderiam nada. Preciso manter o meu juízo sob controle, por isso eu digo boa noite, prometendo mais mensagens até que nos encontremos.

`~`~`MT`~`~`

Os próximos dois dias passam de forma semelhante. Nós dois continuamos com nossas rotinas diárias, que agora incluíam um mix de mensagens de texto doces e benignas e outras quentes e pesadas. Estou tão ansiosa com a quarta-feira que me pergunto se eu vou continuar com nossos planos antes de irmos para a sua casa.

Sim. Os planos mudaram um pouco desde que ele falou em me fazer o jantar. Eu meio que me acovardei, porque eu sou um fracasso e uma covarde. Sendo filha de um chefe de polícia tinha jogado todos os tipos de bandeira vermelha em ir para a casa de um homem que eu mal conheço. Eu tinha ligado para Edward para elaborarmos novos planos e, para a minha surpresa, ele já tinha uma mudança de planos de sua autoria. Seu amigo vai estar atuando em uma peça da Broadway e lhe deu um par de ingressos. Eu lhe disse que iria encontra-lo lá e comeríamos um lanche depois do show. Quem sabe sobre o depois? Vou deixar as minhas opções em aberto.

Enquanto ando em direção à entrada do teatro, já posso identificar a sua forma. Ele é alto, vestindo calças escuras e envolto em um sexy-pra-caralho longo casaco de lã, gola levantada, enquanto ele torce o pescoço para proteger a cabeça do frio. E quase como se sentisse a minha presença, ele se vira para mim e sorri amplamente, percorrendo o meu corpo de cima a baixo.

Eu volto a sorrir quando estamos a apenas centímetros de distância, antes de ele me envolver em seus braços para um forte abraço. Ele expira contra o meu pescoço coberto pelo cachecol, mas eu ainda posso sentir o calor através do tecido. Meus braços se enrolam ao redor de seu pescoço e se alegram com o aperto reconfortante que ele mantém em mim. Ele geme contra mim.

"Estou tão feliz em te ver. Você está linda." Ele diz em meu ouvido. Isso envia arrepios para a minha espinha... De uma maneira muito boa.

"Eu também, e você também."

Sério? Isso é o que você diz a ele, B?

"Bonito, quero dizer. Você está muito bonito."

Ele me dá um sorriso compreensivo antes de me beijar suavemente. Ele começa gentilmente, os lábios quentes contra os meus. Mas há uma intensidade tranquila por trás do beijo. Enquanto ele para o beijo, um pouco de contenção bem controlada escapa quando ele morde e puxa meu lábio inferior.

Eu suspiro, minhas mãos agarrando o seu colarinho antes de dar um muito necessário passo para trás. Seus olhos estão em chamas. Sim, eu usei a palavra em chamas. Sim, eu sei que soa como um romance. Não, eu não dou a mínima. Seus olhos estão em chamas. É um fato.

Ele pega a minha mão e nos conduz pelo saguão até os nossos lugares. A peça é uma mistura da arte da performance e da dança interpretativa. Eu raramente aprecio esse tipo de show, mas eu estou muito ocupada concentrando todos os meus sentidos em Edward para dar a mínima.

No teatro escuro, há mãos vagueando nos dedos, joelhos e coxas. Há lábios no pescoço, orelhas, rosto, mandíbula e finalmente lábios. Estamos quase no limite, nos agarrando como adolescentes, quando as luzes do teatro se acendem, sinalizando o fim do show. Nós nem sequer notamos. E quando nós cumprimentamos seu amigo, a estrela do show, na entrada onde estávamos esperando por ele, mentimos e expressamos o quanto apreciamos a performance. Eu não me lembro muito dela.

Edward e eu estamos morrendo de fome, então caminhamos alguns quarteirões até uma pequena lanchonete e comemos hambúrgueres e milk-shakes. A conversa é fácil e nunca há momentos difíceis. Ambos trabalhamos no campo criativo, por isso, mesmo discutir sobre nossos trabalhos é divertido. Temos muito em comum.

Passamos a próxima hora apenas falando sobre nossas famílias. Eu digo a ele como cresci em uma pequena cidadezinha fora de Seattle com um pai super protetor. Ele explica como seus pais ainda estão bem casados e vivendo em sua casa de infância em Chicago. Acho incrível que nós possamos passar de tão quentes um com o outro para discutir assuntos normais e cotidianos em um piscar de olhos.

No final do jantar, no entanto, a insinuação e o flerte estão de volta com força total. Passeamos em um parque próximo, parando a cada poucos passos para nos agarrar. Eu posso sentir a nossa necessidade e sei que nenhum de nós quer dizer adeus. Eu acho que ele está com medo de mencionar a possibilidade de partilharmos um taxi até a sua casa, então eu coloco minhas calcinhas de garota grande para fazer minha próxima jogada.

"Eu não quero ir para casa." Eu sussurro antes de morder e sugar o lóbulo de sua orelha. Seus braços se apertam em torno de mim e ele toma uma respiração trêmula.

"Você quer ir para a minha casa?" Ele diz enquanto se afasta me olhando com cautela, mas com desejo.

Aqui vai.

"Sim."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Muita."

"Ok," Ele responde, se afastando e praticamente me arrastando pela mão para chamar um taxi. Eu já estou rindo e mais do que um pouco excitada quando entramos no carro. Ele enche meu pescoço de quentes e molhados beijos. E Jesus, eu posso gemer embaraçosamente alto se não manter o controle sobre mim mesma.

Vinte minutos depois, estamos nos degraus da frente da casa dele. É um ótimo pequeno tríplex no Upper East Side. O espaço é despretensioso, com cores suaves e uma enorme e confortável cama no quarto, que não perdemos tempo em visitar. Já estamos seminus no momento em que as costas das minhas pernas encostam no colchão.

É a primeira vez que eu tenho a chance de ver o corpo dele de perto e pessoalmente. E santo inferno, não é uma decepção. Ele é magro e esculpido de uma maneira que não está no limite. Sua pele é lisa, e o punhado de cabelos claros em seu peito e a deliciosa trilha que leva ao que eu mais quero ver me fazem querer correr a minha língua por ele todo.

Ele parece estar bastante impressionado também, a julgar pela ereção que ele está empurrando contra o meu estômago no momento. Quando ele vê meu sutiã azul escuro rendado, parece que ele quer se ajoelhar e adorar os meus seios, com o que eu não tenho problema, porque isso significa que sua boca estará bem perto de onde eu atualmente quero um pouco de atenção.

Ele deve ter super habilidades de leitura da mente, pois ele pressiona sua boca no meio das minhas pernas. Sua respiração quente na minha calcinha quase me mata enquanto as minhas pernas fraquejam e eu caio sem a menor cerimônia em sua cama.

No entanto, sem perder o ritmo, Edward está pairando sobre mim, beijando e lambendo cada centímetro de mim, dando atenção especial aos meus seios e mamilos, assim que tira meu sutiã. Quando a sua língua pressiona um dos meus mamilos, minhas mãos alcançam e enredam-se em seu cabelo mágico. Meus puxões o fazem gemer contra a minha pele, o que me faz levantar meus quadris em busca de algum tipo de atrito. Nada. Não vou conseguir nada.

"Oh, por favor..." Eu lamento, enquanto sua língua faz uma trilha do meu estômago até o elástico da minha calcinha, arrastando seus lábios tortuosamente lentos ao longo de seu caminho. Seus dedos puxam a minha calcinha devagar e quando eu as chuto para longe, sua boca não perde tempo em me deixar em órbita.

Sua boca.

Não há palavras. Então, eu não falo.

Deixo escapar sons ininteligíveis, gemidos e suspiros que parecem instigá-lo ainda mais. Suas mãos se apertam em torno da minha bunda, amassando e me puxando em direção a ele. Quando eu começo a me sentir na beira, uma de suas mãos solta a minha bunda e eu sinto seus dedos hábeis deslizarem pela minha umidade enquanto sua língua continua a girar em cada lugar que eu o quero. Um dedo, depois dois, finalmente entram em mim e leva apenas alguns minutos até eu estar gemendo alto como uma prostituta e me agarrando ao seu cabelo, me empurrando contra o seu rosto em abandono.

Mas. Que. Porra.

Onde é que este homem esteve toda a minha vida?

Eu não tenho muito tempo para refletir sobre isso antes que o seu corpo esteja pressionado contra o meu, seu pau duro na minha entrada, enquanto ele cheira o meu pescoço. Eu o ouço pegar algo de uma gaveta em sua mesa de cabeceira e segundos depois o rasgar do plástico. Uma vez que está pronto, meus braços o puxam para mim e ele está bem ali. Mas não se move. Em vez disso, ele se afasta e olha para mim interrogativamente.

"Você está bem? Tem certeza sobre isso? Isso não tem que acontecer essa noite." Ele respira.

"Estou melhor que bem. Eu quero isso." Concordo com a cabeça e o puxo para mim novamente, beijando-o. Ele finalmente entra em mim e santa merda, é bom.

Nós dois arquejamos e ficamos quietos até ele começar a se mover lentamente. Antes de eu perceber, nós estabelecemos um bom ritmo e eu o encontro em cada estocada. Minhas pernas se cruzam ao redor dele enquanto eu fecho os olhos e desfruto das sensações. Muito cedo, eu sinto um aperto. Ele deve sentir isso também, porque seu gemido áspero contra o meu ombro ecoa pelo quarto enquanto seus movimentos aceleram. Seu corpo rígido contra o meu cria um atrito fodidamente incrível contra o meu clitóris e meu segundo orgasmo da noite rasga através do meu corpo, me fazendo gritar seu nome várias vezes. Ele não está muito atrás quando um par de estocadas espasmódicas o fazem perder o controle e me seguir sobre a borda.

Nossa respiração pesada é tudo que eu posso ouvir e quando ele toca sua testa na minha, nossos olhos se encontram e sorrimos preguiçosamente. Ele vira sobre suas costas, rapidamente me puxando para o seu peito.

"Uau." Ele exala asperamente.

"Sim. Uau." Brilhante, Bella.

Nós ficamos ali em silêncio por um tempo, meu corpo contra o dele. Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre. Mas meu corpo tem outros planos. Eu lentamente me afasto de seu calor para fazer o meu caminho para o banheiro para um minuto humano. Antes de eu me levantar para ir, sua mão envolve delicadamente o meu pulso. Eu me viro para olhar por cima do meu ombro e ele está fazendo beicinho.

Fazendo beicinho.

Fodidamente adorável.

"Onde você está indo?" Sua voz está grogue e áspera, mas seus olhos refletem alarme. Ele deve achar que eu estou indo embora. Coitado.

"Eu só vou ao banheiro. Volto logo." Eu digo baixinho, acariciando seu rosto quando ele me solta. Seus olhos se fecham e ele visivelmente relaxa, inclinando-se em direção a minha mão.

"Ok, então."

Eu lavo minhas mãos e dou uma olhada no meu reflexo no espelho. Meu cabelo está uma bagunça total, mas eu pareço muito bem fodida, o que é bom para mim. Eu penso em sua hesitação, o olhar questionador e apreensivo antes de entrar em mim. É doce, realmente.

Será que fomos rápido demais? Será que sucumbimos muito cedo? A convenção diria, "Inferno, sim, foi!". Eu deveria me sentir totalmente mortificada pelo meu comportamento, de não querer fazer as coisas irem mais devagar. Mas, estranhamente, eu não estou. Eu me sinto livre. E isso pareceu certo.

Mas então eu me pergunto se ele vê da mesma forma. De repente, eu estou um pouco com medo de que quando eu voltar lá ele estará todo vestido, me dizendo como tudo isso foi um grande erro e como ele não quer ter mais nada a ver comigo.

Eu tomo uma respiração profunda. "Bella, é agora ou nunca", digo a mim mesma olhando para o meu reflexo.

Hora de lidar com as consequências. Se ele ainda me quiser, então ótimo. Eu estou no jogo. Se ele me disser que acabou antes de começar, eu vou aceitar como uma menina grande e seguir em frente. Nenhum dano feito.

Essa é, naturalmente, uma mentira descarada. Estou assustada.

Quando abro a porta devagar e entro na escuridão, eu só posso ver um feixe de luz vazando das cortinas. Ele banha a cama em um raio suave branco através dos lençóis e na sua forma coberta. Quando meus olhos se acostumam a escuridão, eles repousam sobre a sua face.

Ele está dormindo.

Eu deslizo silenciosamente para debaixo das cobertas de novo, tendo cuidado para não acordar o Belo Adormecido. Acho que estou sendo bem sucedida, mas pouco antes de eu me aconchegar no meu lado, seus braços pesados se atiram sobre mim, sua mão quente puxando o meu corpo para junto do dele, seu peito nas minhas costas.

"Esse não é o fim, você sabe. Eu não vou deixar você ir."

Essa é toda a confirmação que eu preciso. Eu sorrio para mim mesma.

"Eu sei." Eu respondo, antes de pegar no sono.

`~`~`MT`~`~`

Eu acordo bem cedo na manhã seguinte. Tenho que ir para o trabalho e estou na casa de Edward. Preciso de um banho e trocar de roupas. Ele entende e não faz muita cara feia.

Prometemos trocar mensagens durante todo o dia e fazer planos para o fim de semana. Ele me beija com força contra a porta antes de eu finalmente sair e voltar para o meu apartamento, em tempo recorde.

O dia no trabalho se arrasta, mas estou muito ocupada, então eu não percebo que Edward não me enviou nenhuma mensagem. Quando eu finalmente tenho um momento para mim, decido enviar-lhe uma.

_**Ainda pensando na noite passada. Mal posso esperar p/ te ver d novo ;) –B**_

Sim. Isso deve chamar sua atenção.

Cinco minutos se passam. Depois vinte. Em seguida, três horas.

Nada. Hmmm.

_**Eu te deixei inutilizável hj? ;) –B**_

De novo, nada.

Eu termino o meu dia de trabalho e vou para casa com o intuito de relaxar e com sorte contatar Edward, que ainda não respondeu nem ligou. Então eu ligo para ele assim que estou em meu moletom e regata.

Cai no correio de voz. No beep eu deixo uma mensagem para ele me ligar de volta.

Ele não liga.

Não naquela noite. Nem no dia seguinte. Eu pergunto a Rose e Alice se elas ouviram sobre ele através de seus novos brinquedinhos, mas elas estão tão confusas quanto eu.

Talvez ele esteja doente. Talvez ele tenha sido assaltado, seu celular levado no processo. Talvez ele tenha tido alguma emergência. Talvez...

Ah não.

Talvez esse seja o fora. Talvez tudo o que ele disse foi completamente papo furado para me levar para cama, e como uma maldita amadora, eu caí. E se ele mudou de ideia e não quisesse mais nada comigo?

Alice me ouve enquanto eu despejo todas as minhas preocupações na sala de descanso na sexta-feira à tarde. Eu estou convencida de que ele se cansou de mim. Alice não está certa disso.

"Talvez você deva apenas aparecer na casa dele?"

"O que, como uma perseguidora co-dependente louca? Eu não posso fazer isso." Essa não sou eu.

"Bem, como mais você vai descobrir? Então talvez você só queira o desfecho. Deixe ele te dizer em seu rosto como um garoto grande. Então você pode dizer "Foda-se", se virar e seguir em frente. Eu não acho que isso é perseguição. E se algo realmente aconteceu com ele e ele não pôde usar o telefone, então você vai saber e não irá quebrar a cabeça tentando descobrir o que aconteceu."

Ela pode ter um ponto, embora eu ainda não esteja confortável em aparecer na sua casa sem aviso prévio. Eu decido ir, mas o aviso antes.

Sábado à tarde, eu decido mandar uma mensagem para ele antes de ir.

_**Ei, eu tô realmente preocupada. Eu ñ ouvi d vc. Eu tô indo p/a sua casa. Se vc ñ quer me ver, me deixe saber e eu vou ficar longe. –B**_

Se ele ler isso e estiver me evitando, isso vai incentivá-lo a me responder e me mandar embora.

Eu pego o metrô e desço na estação poucos quarteirões de sua casa. Hesito antes de me mover para atravessar a rua. Estou fazendo a coisa certa? Eu disse a ele que estava vindo, então não estou tentando persegui-lo, mas não consigo me livrar da sensação ruim que estou sentindo quando finalmente chego ao seu lado da rua. Eu me armo de qualquer maneira. Eu estou aqui, então por que ir embora?

Eu deveria sempre aprender a confiar nos meus instintos. Aquela sensação ruim que eu estava tendo? Sim, eu estava muito certa.

Enquanto me aproximo de sua casa, a porta se abre. Eu paro abruptamente e minha respiração acelera. Estou congelada quando uma mulher alta, com longas pernas atraentes sai. Eu me esforço para me esconder. Ok, agora eu me sinto como uma perseguidora. Mas eu não quero ficar cara a cara com a razão de ele estar me ignorando, se ela for a razão.

Eu me escondo atrás da entrada de seu vizinho, observando a mulher dolorosamente linda, vestida impecavelmente, se virar para encarar a porta aberta novamente. Eu vejo Edward aparecer de repente na soleira da porta, não consigo ver seu rosto com clareza, mas o que vejo depois basicamente sela o negócio para mim.

A mulher levanta a mão enluvada e agarra seu pescoço, empurrando os lábios contra os dele.

Eu já vi o suficiente. Rapidamente viro na direção oposta, sem me preocupar em olhar para trás.

Droga, estúpida Bella. Eu sou inteligente demais para acreditar em contos de fadas.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ok, não me matem, pelo menos antes de ler o ponto de vista do Edward do que realmente aconteceu**

**e vocês lerão no próximo cap, que vira sábado se comentarem kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Sério ja ate mandei pra Beta e amanha mesmo eu posto ok**

**EU ameii os coments, e adorei o quanto amaram o textward**

**E ele é bom juro, então comentem pra mim postar o próximo ta**

**Agora sobre o cap, antes da merda ir pro ralo foi fofo ne kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Agora me vou Beijocas e fuiii**


	4. Merry Textmas – Capítulo 3

_Traduzido por Karen Silva_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Joahna_

**Merry Textmas – Capítulo 3**

Eu estou no paraíso. Sério.

Eu devo ser o bastardo mais sortudo ao redor. As pessoas do meu andar me observam, sem dúvidas se perguntando por que eu de repente tenho um caminhar primaveril, enquanto faço o meu caminho para a sala de conferência para uma apresentação.

Eu venho sendo praticamente um merda mal-humorado nas últimas semanas.

Isso, é claro, até eu conhecer Bella.

Nós nos "conhecemos" de uma forma muito pouco convencional. Eu digitei o número de Jasper errado no meu novo celular – Seu garrancho de letra era impossível de ler... Mal sabia eu o caminho improvável que meu dia iria tomar.

Que dia foi aquele.

Agora, eu definitivamente não sou o tipo de cara que flerta por mensagens de texto ou troca pistas fotográficas sugestivas. Mas cara, tinha algo sobre essa mulher que me deixou curioso.

E as mensagens. Merda. Após as primeiras inócuas, as coisas tinham progredido a constantes flertes e finalmente a troca de fotos. E maldição – o cabelo, o pescoço, os olhos, os lábios. Quase me mataram. Mas depois nós tivemos que tornar as coisas mais intensas, não é?

Puta merda.

A voz sexy de Bella. Bella de lingerie. Bella de lingerie se tocando em um provador público.

Eu sou o mais sortudo bastardo vivo.

Depois daquela pequena experiência de sexo por telefone, eu tinha que vê-la. Então, nós nos encontramos no bar. Quando ela me enviou uma mensagem, provocando e me surpreendendo com sua presença, eu fui capaz de apreciá-la pela primeira vez. Toda ela.

E ela estava deslumbrante.

Eu sabia que algo especial estava para acontecer. E certamente aconteceu.

Eu teria fodido ela naquela noite, mas sabia que ela não era uma mulher comum e eu queria ir devagar. Eu queria conhecê-la melhor, pelo menos lavá-la a um encontro. Se a maneira como ela me beijou foi alguma indicação, então quando a hora chegasse eu teria a transa da minha vida.

Nós tomamos café junto e conversamos sobre tudo e qualquer coisa, inclusive sobre o que aconteceu no provador. Eu estava tão feliz que ela se sentia como eu sobre o nosso encontro. Estar com ela era tão fácil, tão confortável. Eu a convidei para a performance do meu amigo, a qual eu realmente não prestei muita atenção uma vez que eu estava ocupado de outra maneira beijando Bella.

O jantar em algum restaurante sujo tinha sido carregado com uma energia sexual indescritível. E eu já sabia o que ia acontecer naquela noite.

Eu não a pressionei e ainda me certifiquei se era o que ela realmente queria. O olhar em seus olhos escuros foi direto para o meu pau, me fazendo acreditar que ela me queria tanto quanto eu a queria.

Que noite. Seu corpo é magnífico. O sexo... Foi... Uau.

Isso é tudo o que eu tenho a dizer.

Tudo sobre ela, mesmo além do sexo, era perfeito. Eu poderia me ver facilmente caindo duro por essa garota.

Eu não queria mais nada além de ficar na cama com ela todos os dias e eu teria ficado se ela não tivesse que trabalhar, mas eu prometi que iria vê-la hoje à noite.

Mas agora eu tenho uma apresentação. Um papo estúpido com uma conta que eu estou trabalhando. E assim que eu entro, meu humor despenca.

Victoria.

De todos os dias...

"Ei, estranho. Não vejo você faz um tempo." Ela murmura. Mas soa mais como um bebê irritante falando.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu pergunto enquanto me sirvo de uma xícara de café e um donut.

"Oh, fui convidada a acompanhar os meus clientes hoje. Quando eu soube quem iria fazer a apresentação, não pude fica de fora." Ela brinca, jogando o seu cabelo ridículo vermelho falsificado por cima do ombro e dando palmadinhas no assento ao meu lado.

"Eu realmente gostaria que você ficasse de fora, e não, eu estou bem aqui." Eu respondo, não impressionado e me sentando de frente para ela do outro lado da grande mesa.

"Oh, droga. Não seja assim, Edward. Eu te perdoei por não ter me ligado e estou disposta a deixar isso para trás, assim poderemos seguir em frente. Nós temos algo especial, Ed..."

"Nós não temos nada, Victoria. Sinto muito, mas como eu disse antes – Eu não me sinto da mesma maneira. Por favor, esqueça isso." Eu digo, pegando o meu laptop para conectá-lo ao projetor.

Quando nos conhecemos em uma festa corporativa, eu a achei atraente e, na época, eu realmente não estava procurando nada sério. Tivemos alguns encontros após uma noite de bebedeira e sexo que eu mal me lembro. Sim, não foi o meu melhor momento. Então eu decidi que iria dar uma chance e conhecê-la. Nós não tínhamos nada em comum e ela era um pouco casca grossa e muito pegajosa para o meu gosto. Ainda é. Por isso, eu terminei. Isso não era justo com ela em tudo.

Ela ri de leve e, de repente, pega a minha mão, cobrindo-a com seus dedos cheios de unhas postiças. Eu recuo.

"Oh, você não quer dizer isso, Edward. Eu posso fazer isso valer a pena se você apenas der uma chance. Você sabe..." Felizmente, ela é interrompida por alguns membros da minha equipe e da dela que entram conversando e completamente inconscientes da psicopata na sala.

Ela. Não eu.

Ela desliza de volta ao seu lugar, me dando um olhar aguçado e meche a boca, "Nós vamos conversar mais tarde."

Sim. Então não vai acontecer, senhora louca.

"Edward! É tão bom te ver." Marcus, o cara das Relações Públicas da equipe de Victoria, grita para mim. Ele me dá um tapinha estalado nas costas. Eu odeio isso.

"Sr. Volture, é um prazer vê-lo novamente. Confio que o que fizermos juntos esteja em seus padrões."

"Oh sim, meu rapaz, eu tenho certeza que vai ser. Já ouvi grandes coisas sobre sua equipe e seus recursos." Ele diz, sentando ao lado de Victoria – o lugar que ela havia reservado para mim.

Ela faz beicinho e revira os olhos longe de sua linha de visão e eu não me incomodo em me importar.

Tudo o que eu quero é falar com Bella.

Eu tiro um momento para pegar o meu celular e noto que Bella já me deixou uma mensagem.

_**Ainda pensando na noite passada. Mal posso esperar p/ te ver d novo ;) –B**_

Eu sorrio imediatamente e estou prestes a lhe enviar uma resposta sexy, mas Seth, meu parceiro, pede para falar comigo lá fora antes do início da apresentação. Quando levanto, vejo Victoria fazer uma careta para mim. Eu não ligo. Eu deslizo o telefone no bolso e sigo Seth para fora.

Ele revisa a nossa estratégia e nós esquematizamos o que vamos dizer.

Todo o tempo, eu penso sobre a mensagem de texto de Bella e o quanto quero responder. Mas quando eu finalmente tenho um momento para mim antes de voltarmos para dentro, Marcus põe a cabeça para fora.

"Estamos prontos para começar?" Ele pergunta com expectativa.

"Ah, sim, senhor. Prontos como nunca." A mensagem vai ter que esperar.

Uma hora depois, acabamos na sala de conferências. Todo mundo está entusiasmado. Eu consegui evitar o fulgor de Victoria e suas tentativas de flerte por debaixo da mesa. Apenas o pensamento de seus dedos ou pés assustadores me provoca arrepios na espinha... E não de uma maneira agradável.

Infelizmente, todos querem ter um almoço de comemoração e eu sou pressionado a ir. Ótimo. Mais tempo longe de Bella e mais tempo tentando evitar Victoria.

Eu discretamente decido que já chega e peço licença para ir ao banheiro. Talvez eu consiga enviar-lhe algum tipo de resposta para que ela não ache que estou totalmente a ignorando.

Eu me tranco em uma cabine, porque não há nada mais estranho do que ver um cara enviando mensagens de texto em um banheiro enquanto você está tentando fazer xixi em um mictório. Eu pego meu celular e vejo que ela enviou outra mensagem. Droga.

_**Eu te deixei inutilizável hj? ;) –B**_

E fodidamente fantástico. Não há sinal neste maldito banheiro.

Talvez eu não seja o bastardo mais sortudo do mundo afinal.

Eu coloco o celular no bolso e mijo o mais rápido possível, assim posso encontrar um lugar com recepção de sinal.

Eu volto para a mesa enquanto todos estão no meio da conversa. Todo mundo está alheio a minha crise interna enquanto olho para o meu celular para ver que ainda não há nenhum sinal, exceto a cabeça-vermelha. Ela está me encarando... Não, fazendo cara feia para mim. Eu não ligo para ela enquanto coloco meu celular na mesa e repondo a pergunta de alguem.

Antes que eu perceba, o almoço se aproxima do fim e eu ainda não tenho sinal. Não. Nada. Merda. Victoria continua olhando para mim, a carranca nunca deixando seu rosto. Eu não sei como diabos a ofendi, mas eu não estava dando a mínima neste momento.

Assim que eu respondo a uma das perguntas de meus colegas, há um estrondo atrás de mim e eu sinto uma umidade fria em meus pés, encharcando minhas calças. Merda. Meus companheiros e eu saltamos de nossos assentos e nos viramos para ver que um _food runner* _derrubou sem cerimônias uma enorme bandeja cheia de bebidas e pratos vazios. Eu pareço ter sofrido o impacto do acidente e peço licença rapidamente para tentar secar minha calça e sapatos no banheiro.

Depois de alguns minutos alisando minha calça com toalhas de papel baratas e cerca de cinco minutos colando a minha perna levantada sob o secador de ar, estou finalmente apresentável o suficiente para voltar para a minha festa. Eles já pagaram, o gerente se desculpando profusamente a mim e pagando a minha refeição. Saímos do restaurante, apertando as mãos e decidindo sobre reuniões preliminares para discutir o progresso. Percebo que a carranca de Victoria foi substituída por um sorriso satisfeito. _Mas que diabos?_

"Bem, acho que vamos ver mais um ao outro em breve, então?" Victoria pergunta enquanto salta em seu caminho para mim. Seu perfume estúpido queima em minhas narinas. Eca.

"Talvez não. Podemos ser capazes de apenas nos falarmos por Skype a partir de agora. Não há necessidade de fazer viagens desnecessárias."

"Oh, merda. Bem, então eu e você podemos ter uma reunião só nossa. Você sabe, discutir o projeto e talvez eu possa tornar isso melhor para você." Ela diz, baixando a voz e lambendo excessivamente os lábios vermelhos.

"Hum, Victoria, eu pensei ter deixado muito claro que quero manter a nossa relação estritamente profissional. Sinto muito, mas isso," Sinalizo entre nós com minha mão, "não vai acontecer novamente. Não perca seu tempo."

E se eu não achasse que essa garota era louca antes, sua aproximação a mim e seu sussurro em meu ouvido solidifica o meu julgamento.

"Jogando duro para conseguir? Oh, você está tornando isso muito divertido, querido Eddie. Ok, eu vou jogar. Tenho muitos truques na manga. Me dê uma chance."

Vê? Vadia louca, certo?

"Não conte com isso, Victoria. Eu não estou jogando. Não estou interessando. Supere isso." Eu sussurro de volta, para não atrair a atenção dos outros.

Ela simplesmente sorri. "Nós vamos ver, Edward. Vamos manter contato." Ela diz mais alto, andando para trás e, finalmente, se retirando para qualquer que seja o covil do mal que ela saiu.

Eu balanço minha cabeça, digo o meu tchau final para todos e vou para casa.

No meio do caminho para casa e vou pegar meu celular, apenas para descobrir que não está em nenhum dos meus bolsos. Eu me revisto de cima a baixo, enquanto estou sentado em um taxi no sinal vermelho. Onde diabos está o meu celular?

Eu rapidamente pego a minha bolsa e começo a vasculha-la sem sorte. O celular não está lá. Merda. Eu devo ter deixado no restaurante.

"Droga!" Eu amaldiçoo comigo mesmo. E se Bella estiver tentando falar comigo? Merda. Esse é meu único meio de comunicação com ela, e agora? Vou ter que ligar para o restaurante quando chegar em casa. O único problema é que eu cancelei meu telefone fixo, uma vez que eu realmente não o estava usando.

Depois de pagar o taxi e subir as escadas, penso duas vezes e volto até a casa do meu vizinho para ver se posso usar seu telefone.

Eu bato em sua porta. Felizmente, ele está em casa.

"Edward, meu homem, o que está pegando?" Garrett me cumprimenta com um aperto de mãos, segurando um sanduiche com a outra.

"Nada demais, cara. Mas eu preciso de um grande favor seu..."

"Você precisa que eu marque um encontro entre você e aquela garota do meu trabalho, mano? Ahhh, eu sabia!" Garrett dá um soco em meu estômago de leve com a mão livre. 'Aquela garota' é uma colega de trabalho de Garrett que se interessou por mim em uma das festas na casa dele há alguns meses. Ela é bonita, mas não é meu tipo. Eu prefiro morenas. Uma morena em particular.

"Não... Não, cara. Na verdade, eu estava me perguntando se poderia usar o seu telefone. Parece que deixei o meu no lugar onde fui almoçar e, claro, eu não tenho telefone fixo..."

"Ah, então você quer ligar e checar se está com eles, né?" Ele acena com a cabeça em realização.

"Exatamente. Você se importa?"

"Não, cara. Entre. Eu estou apenas no Facebook com algumas garotas." Ele diz por cima do ombro, com um levantar de sobrancelha enquanto me guia para dentro da casa. Claro, 'sua casa' é uma descrição solta. Ele é um bebê do fundo fideicomisso, estudante de cinema graduado na NYU*. É a única maneira de ele poder pagar um lugar como esse na cidade. Meu palpite é que ele não está pagando um centavo.

"Garotas?"

"Sim, cara. As garotas." Ele fala lentamente antes de se jogar no sofá e se curvar para frente, em direção do laptop em cima da mesa. Ele termina seu sanduiche com uma mordida enorme.

"O telefone está ali, cara. Fique â vontade." Diz ele, apontando o celular sobre a mesa ao lado dele, mantendo os olhos na tela.

"Você não tem um Facebook?" Garrett pergunta de repente.

"Não. Eu não tenho tempo para essa merda, cara. Muita coisa acontecendo, sabe." Eu digo com desdém, pegando o celular e procurando o número do restaurante.

"Ah, cara, você está perdendo, mano. Eu fiz milhares de amigos e cerca de setenta e cinco por cento deles são garotas quentes."

"Vou acreditar em você." Eu respondo, finalmente apertando o botão de chamada.

Ninguém no restaurante viu meu celular, mas eles prometem entrar em contato comigo pelo meu número de trabalho se ele aparecer. Eu suspiro, nem um pouco confiante de que o funcionários de lá irão devolver um celular top de linha, mas é tudo que tenho neste momento.

Eu ligaria para Jasper e Emmett, mas não tenho os números memorizados e, de qualquer forma, eles estão fora da cidade em uma viajem de negócios. Merda. Que porra eu faço com Bella? Ela vai achar que eu a estou ignorando. Eu nem sei onde ela trabalha. Vou dar ao restaurante um dia antes de decidir substituir o celular. Cara, isso é uma merda.

"Ei, obrigado, cara. Não levante, eu sei o caminho para fora." Eu digo sobre o meu ombro.

"Sem problema, mano. Apenas deixe-me saber se você mudar de ideia sobre Bree. Aquela garota estava morrendo na sua."

"Hum, sim. Vou te deixar saber." Respondo a meio caminho da porta.

Quando eu finalmente estou em casa, decido tentar localizar Bella pesquisando sobre ela no Google. Mas, claro, o destino está contra mim...

Minha conexão de internet está baixa. Mãe. De. penso em tentar a casa de Garret novamente, mas quando eu bato em sua porta ninguém a abre. Eu olho ao redor para ver que o seu carro não está lá.

Sério?

Eu sinto como se não tivesse conexão com o mundo exterior. Sem conexão com Bella. Boa parte do nosso curto relacionamento tem sido baseada em um pequeno pedaço de tecnologia. Agora que isso foi levado embora, eu sinto o quão dependente estou. Agora, eu estou desconectado de todos os meus amigos e, o mais importante nesse momento, de Bella.

E se ela pensar que eu a estou ignorando? E se ela achar que foi só mais uma transa para mim? E se ela me odiar?

Eu nem posso...

Estou começando a me sentir um pouco assustado com a possibilidade de ser tarde demais para encontrar Bella novamente e explicar meu grande azar. Com Emmett e Jasper viajando, eu nem posso pedir a eles que liguem para as amigas dela para pegar seu telefone ou ao menos retransmitir a notícia de que eu estou sem celular.

O dia seguinte é uma merda. Não consigo me concentrar em outra coisa a não ser no fato de que eu ainda não consegui entrar em contato com Bella. Eu sou finalmente capaz de poupar alguns minutos no final da tarde e pesquisar seu nome no Google. Algumas fotos dela aparecem imediatamente. Um pouco de uma página bloqueada no Facebook a mostra sorrindo junto com sua amiga, Alice. A outra é de seus dias de faculdade. Ela já era linda. Estou hipnotizado por seus olhos e sorriso radiante. Minha mente voa para a última noite – suas belas e lisas pernas em volta de mim, minha boca em todo o seu corpo incrível, os sons de êxtase completo que escapava de seus lábios. É o suficiente para causar um pequeno problema em minha calça. Estou tão fodido se não encontrá-la.

Todas as outras página que eu tento clicar estão bloqueadas. Maldita companhia de Firewalls*.

Lá pelas cinco eu corro pela porta e sigo para a loja de celulares mais próxima. Eles me ajudam a cancelar meu número, já que eu não tenho ideia de com quem está meu telefone e não quero nenhuma surpresa. Cerca de quarente e cinco minutos mais tarde, estou equipado com um novo iPhone e um número novinho em folha. Infelizmente, eu perdi todos os meus contatos.

Uma vez em casa, envio e-mail para amigos e familiares solicitando informações de contato e eles lentamente respondem. Jasper e Em ainda não responderam, mas eles provavelmente estão muito ocupados onde quer que estejam.

Minha mente continua voltando para Bella. Ela provavelmente me odeia agora. Eu vou ter que fazer um inferno de muita humilhação se ela ao menos me ouvir. Merda. Ela é fodidamente incrível e o pensamento de não vê-la novamente me deixa furioso. Eu não posso tirá-la da minha cabeça e agora nem sei se ela vai me querer depois desse fracasso do milênio.

Na sexta-feira à noite, eu estou fora de mim. Ainda não tenho internet em casa, mas sou capaz de verificar meu e-mail pelo celular. Alguns são dos meus contatos compartilhando suas informações comigo, mas nada mais. Droga. Tento novamente procurar por Bella no google e ver as mesmas fotos do outro dia, mais alguns links de artigos com o nome dela como designer, mas nenhuma informação sobre seu atual local de trabalho. Estou em apuros, eu sei.

Sábado de manhã eu saio para a minha corrida habitual, tentando limpar minha cabeça e pensar. Não há nada que eu possa fazer além de esperar Jazz ou Em me ligar. Eles são realmente a minha única ligação com Bella nesse ponto.

Após tomar banho, eu sento para tentar fazer algum trabalho, na esperança de que ele tire da minha mente como eu estraguei minha vida nesse momento. A única mulher com quem eu já senti algum tipo de conexão que eu pensei que poderia levar a algo muito, muito bom, e eu estou completamente sem contato com ela.

Meu celular toca cerca de uma hora depois e eu salto para agarrá-lo, na esperança de que seja ela. Então eu percebo que ela não tem meu número novo e provavelmente me odeia agora. Foda-se a minha vida. Mas é Jazz, porra, finalmente.

"Porra, finalmente!"

"Devagar aí. Você sentiu tanto a minha falta, porra?"

"Onde diabos você esteve que não podia verificar seu e-mail?"

"O quê? Cara, eu não chequei o meu e-mail nas últimas 48 horas. Nós não tivemos um momento para nós mesmos. Acabei de ler o seu agora. Estamos no aeroporto esperando para decolar e eu achei que devia ligar. Qual é o problema? Você parece irritado."

"Jazz, eu estou completamente desligado desde que perdi meu celular. Eu nem ao menos tenho o telefone da Bella para ligar para ela e dizer o que está acontecendo. Preciso que você me faça um grande favor e fale com Alice e diga a ela o que está acontecendo, talvez transmita a mensagem a Bella e pegue seu número para que eu possa ligar para ela." Eu divago sem respirar.

"Ok, ok, acalme-se. Mas eu realmente não tenho falado com Alice desde a noite do bar, por isso vai soar um pouco como se eu a estivesse usando apenas para obter informações e eu não sei se você percebeu Edward, mas eu realmente gostaria de levar isso adiante em um futuro próximo. Então me perdoe por esperar até eu conseguir dar um telefonema adequado a ela. Você pode esperar algumas horas?"

Eu suspiro, derrotado. "Claro. Por que não. Sofri pelos últimos dois de dias, acho que posso esperar por algumas horas. Bella provavelmente me odeia agora de qualquer maneira."

Jasper ri. "Pare de ser um covarde e relaxe. Você provavelmente está fazendo disso mais do que é. Alice nem sequer me ligou e Rosalie não ligou para Emmett também. Você ficaria surpreso com a forma com que as garotas de hoje em dia não se importam com alguns dias de distância, antes de você ligar para elas de novo."

"Merda. Eu sei disso, mas coisas meio que aconteceram outra noite..."

Há um momento de silêncio, e eu rapidamente me pergunto se perdi a conexão.

"Oh, merda mesmo. Você está falando sério?" Jasper finalmente pergunta.

"Sim. E eu quero vê-la novamente. Prometi que ia enviar uma mensagem para ela no dia seguinte..."

"Oh, sim, então você provavelmente está ferrado." Jasper diz sem muita emoção.

"Puxa, obrigado, Jazz. Você é um ótimo amigo, filho da puta."

"Olha, eu tenho que ir. Relaxe. Nós vamos descobrir alguma coisa assim que eu pousar. Acredite."

"Sim, que seja. Bom voo." Murmuro.

"Falo com você depois, cara."

"Tchau."

Eu deixo minha cabeça cair em minhas mãos. Estou fodido. Assim como Jazz disse.

Mal termino a chamada e há uma batida na porta. Eu faço meu caminho até a porta e olho pelo olho mágico só para ver a maldição da minha existência. Ótimo.

"Victoria, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Eu rosno enquanto entreabro a porta e coloca a cabeça para fora.

"Oh, calma. Só vim te ver. Você não retornou minhas ligações, então eu achei que devia passar aqui para ver se você não estava em perigo." Victoria diz, franzindo os lábios na tentativa fracassada de parecer sexy.

"Bom, estou vivo e bem, por isso, se me der licença..." Mas antes que eu possa bater a porta na cara dela, ela exclama.

"Espere. Posso entrar? Eu só queria falar com você. Gostaria apenas de alguns minutos do seu tempo para dizer algumas coisas e vou deixa-lo sozinho." Ela pede de repente séria e parecendo sincera. Contra o meu melhor julgamento, eu lentamente abro mais a porta para ela entrar. Algo me diz que essa é uma má ideia, mas antes que eu possa mudar minha mente ela já está se sentindo em casa, descansando sua bolsa de designer na mesa da cozinha.

"Eu poderia ter um pouco de água?" Ela pergunta em voz baixa.

"Claro." Depois de atender ao seu pedido, eu cautelosamente encosto no balcão da cozinha e cruzo os braços em meu peito. Ela começa.

"Então eu queria me desculpar por meu comportamento no seu trabalho e na hora do almoço no outro dia. Não foi profissional e completamente desnecessário." Ela confessa, olhando para mim através de seus cílios. Por um momento, eu sou pego desprevenido. Victoria fez questão de me perseguir bastante agressivamente pelas últimas semanas, desde que eu terminei a coisa entre nós... O que quer que fosse.

"Tudo bem. Sem sangue, sem falta." Eu respondo depois de uma batida.

"Edward, eu só quero que nós tenhamos outra chance de alguma coisa. Sei que poderíamos ser realmente grandes juntos, se você apenas nos der outra chance." Ela faz beicinho enquanto se move lentamente em minha direção. Então, ela ainda não entendeu. Eu suspiro internamente.

"Victoria, eu pensei que me fiz bastante claro várias vezes sobre como me sinto. Não haverá mais um "nós". Nós não combinamos. Você é uma mulher muito atraente, mas eu não sou o cara para você. Tenho certeza que você irá encontrar alguém que te mereça e você não terá que trabalhar tão duro para que isso flua, entende? Nós não temos isso." Eu explico com a maior calma possível. Ela interrompe seus passos.

"É outra pessoa, não é?" Ela pergunta, acusadora. Sua carranca dos outros dias reaparece. Nossa, as mudanças de humor dessa mulher estão me assustando um pouco. Eu decido ser honesto.

"Na verdade, Victoria, é sim. Eu conheci alguém."

"É com quem você estava trocando mensagens de texto durante a nossa reunião?" Ela parece um pouco chateada.

Como ela sabia que eu estava...?

Eu limpo a garganta antes de continuar. "Hum, não que isso seja da sua conta, mas sim, é com quem eu estava trocando mensagens. Mas isso não é relevante para a nossa conversa atual." Eu digo intencionalmente.

"O inferno que não é, Edward. Mas tudo bem. Mantenha o seu "alguém". Você vai sentir muito quando ela não fizer você se sentir do jeito que eu faço. Você vai estar implorando para que eu te aceite de volta antes que perceba. E eu estarei esperando." Ela avisa enquanto pega sua bolsa e vai para a porta. Graças a Deus eu mudei meu número.

"Você vai ficar esperando para sempre, então. Eu e você terminamos, Victoria. Fim da história." Eu digo, conduzindo-a para a porta.

Ela ri com ironia sobre o ombro. "Vamos ver."

Eu reviro meus olhos, respirando um pouco mais fácil, uma vez que ela está do outro lado da porta. Mas antes que eu perceba o que está fazendo, com a mão enluvada, ela me puxa para frente. Ela esmaga sua boca contra a minha em um beijo bastante doloroso, se você realmente pode chamar disso. Estou enojado com a coragem dela. Quando desce as escadas, ela diz palavras que me deixam no chão.

"Ah, e dia olá para a sua "Bella" por mim. Transmita a ela minhas desculpas por ter jogado seu celular no lixo, seu imbecil."

Mas. Que. Porra?

"O que? O que você disse? VOCÊ... Você jogou a porra do meu celular no lixo? Como você se atreve!" Eu rosno enquanto ela ri e vai embora.

Tudo naquele momento fica em um tom escuro de vermelho. Estou tão nervoso que quero jogar alguma coisa. Assim que eu bato a porta, chuto uma mesa próxima, fazendo a taça onde guardo as chaves desabar. O som do vidro quebrando ecoa pela casa.

Aquela vadia jogou meu celular fora. Ela jogou minha tábua de salvação no lixo. Ela deve ter visto o nome de Bella nos meus contatos. Ah, merda! Talvez Victoria falou com ela ou enviou mensagens disfarçada de mim? Que porra ela disse a Bella? Eu estou tão irritado enquanto ando pela casa, procuro mais coisas para quebrar.

Cerca de uma ou duas horas depois, (eu nem sei quanto tempo passou) eu ainda estou andando como um animal enjaulado, até que meu celular toca, me trazendo de volta para o presente. É Jazz.

"Maldito! O que está acontecendo? Por favor me diga que você falou com Alice. Estou morrendo aqui!"

"Jesus Cristo, homem. Se acalme, porra. Sim, acabei de falar com ela, mas não foi muito bom."

"O que diabos você quer dizer com não foi bom?"

"Bem, ela meio que me dispensou... Bem, ela te dispensou e depois me dispensou."

"O quê! Por quê?"

"Cara, ela estava falando a mil por hora, muito perturbada. Falando sobre como você estragou tudo e Bella nunca mais vai querer falar com você de novo."

"PORRA! Eu sabia! Ela fodidamente me odeia! Ela não te deu o número dela para mim? Preciso ligar e explicar..." Quero estrangular o filho da mãe através da linha.

"Cara, me escute. Ela disse como você é um idiota traidor..."

"O quê! Do que ela está falando?"

"Ela disse que Bella viu você beijando uma ruiva em sua casa hoje. Eu disse a ela que ela está fora da mente dela. Eu disse a ela que você é louco por Bella e não faria isso, que você não é esse tipo de cara. Mas ela não engoliu isso, cara. Ela estava muito irritada. Agora ela nem quer falar comigo. Tentei ligar de volta e só cai na caixa postal." Jasper soa tão assustado quanto eu.

Maldita Victoria. Bella me viu beijando Victoria. Victoria me beijando. Ela não me viu empurrar a cadela para longe e chutá-la para o meio-fio. Não. Claro que não. Porque não é assim que a minha vida funciona.

"Merda." Eu repito várias vezes, batendo a cabeça contra a mesa de café com constante 'baques'.

"O que eu faço, Jazz?" Eu sussurro no telefone.

"Ok, E, vamos relaxar um minuto. Em me disse que vai ligar para Rosalie hoje à noite e ver o que está acontecendo. Esperamos conseguir algumas respostas. Ele não fala com ela desde o bar também, então talvez precise de um pouco de persuasão para tirar informações dela. Mas acredite, vamos esclarecer isso."

"É melhor nós conseguirmos."

"Nós vamos. E se ela não te der a chance de se defender, então cara, ela não é o tipo de garota que você quer, sabe?"

"Eu acho que sim."

"Não. Você sabe. Você sabe o que eu estou dizendo. Vou continuar tentando com Alice e ver se ela vai falar. Nós apenas temos que ser pacientes. Eu te ligo amanhã."

"Tudo bem. Obrigado, Jazz. Sinto muito por essa tempestade de merda. Não queria te envolver nisso."

"Você não fez. Se tornou meu assunto quando Alice gritou comigo. Vai ficar tudo bem. Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei sentando olhando para a parede. Talvez cinco minutos. Talvez cinco horas. Eu não tenho ideia de como vou sair desse inferno de situação ou se Bella algum dia vai falar comigo de novo. O pensamento de nunca mais vê-la novamente me faz sentir vazio... Merda. Como é que essa garota ficou sob a minha pele tão facilmente? Tudo o que eu sei é que preciso vê-la novamente.

Eu vou precisar de um milagre.

* * *

_***Food runner: **_É gente que o restaurante contrata para literalmente correr comida para mesas enquanto ela ainda está quente. Às vezes, os restaurantes estão muito lotados para os servidores entregarem a comida nas mesas, de modo que os corredores de alimentos entregam comida a todas as mesas no restaurante.

*****_**NYU: **_New York University - Universidade de Nova Yok.

*****_**Firewall**_ (em português: Parede de fogo) é um dispositivo de uma rede de computadores que tem por objetivo aplicar uma política de segurança a um determinado ponto da rede.

**N/Paulinha: Viuuuuu vcs cruxificando o pobre Edward e ele não tinha feito nada :(**

**Foi td um mal entendido, mas agora sabemos, se o amor da nossa vida nos dar o telefone, marcar em um caderno kkkkkkkk**

**Cara que odio da Victoria ne :x**

**Aquela vaca**

**Mas e agora será que Bella vai perdoar o Edward? E falar com ele de novo?**

**Torcendo aki e vocês perdoaram o Edward?**

**Nos vemos no proximo, ainda to esperando a tradutora me entregar, mas acho que semana que vem ok**


	5. Merry Textmas – Capítulo 4

_Traduzido por Karen Silva_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana Pereira_

_**Merry Textmas – Capítulo 4**_

**BPOV**

Ok, então talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco melodramática. Eu posso admitir isso. Mas dane-se, eu estou triste... E irritada.

_**E aí vadia? O que você vai fazer? – Alice**_

Olho para a tela através de olhos borrados e marejados. Solto alguns soluços silenciosos de vez em quando, sempre que minha mente repassa a cena uma e outra vez.

Ele. E _ela, quem quer que seja_. Se beijando.

Não é à toa que ele está ignorando minhas tentativas de contato. Ele não me quer mais.

E lá vou eu de novo com as lágrimas.

_**Talvez eu precise de uma noite de garotas. –B**_

_**Uh-oh. Quão mal? Devo chamar reforços? –Alice**_

_**Fique à vontade. -B**_

_**Merda. Esteja lá o mais rápido possível. –Alice**_

Eu jogo o celular no sofá e choro. Sou boa em chorar. Chorar é catártico. O choro continua por algumas horas até eu decidir tomar um banho antes que Alice chegue com seus "reforços". Só espero que o que quer que elas tenham planejado inclua grandes quantidades de álcool.

Quando a campainha toca, eu sigo em direção à porta em minha calça larga. Eu nem sequer tenho a chance de cumprimentar Alice antes que eu perceba a caravana atrás dela. Ela é seguida por Rose e Angela que vêm trazendo presentes.

"Tudo bem, trouxemos Pinot*, Patron* e dois dos melhores homens do mundo..." Alice lista enquanto Angela agita potes de Ben & Jerry's*, "... e cerca de cinco romances diferentes, então fique confortável."

As garotas se fazem em casa, transformando o meu apartamento em uma "Central Contra Homens".

"Então, derrame. O que o Textward fez?" Rose vai direto ao ponto enquanto se joga no sofá, me entregando um pote de Phish Food* e uma colher.

Eu digo a elas como foi o dia, incluindo o beijo fatal de Edward com a ruiva. Alice e Angela arfam boquiabertas.

"Que babaca!" Alice grita. "Você confrontou o bastardo?"

"Não, eu fiquei meio em choque. Eu realmente não queria ver o resto. Já me sinto como se quisesse derramar água sanitária em meus olhos para apagar a visão. Eu corri." Suspiro, derrotada.

"Bem, talvez tenha sido um mal-entendido. Talvez fosse um membro da família ou algo assim?" Querida Angela, sempre otimista.

"Hum, não. A garota estava sugando a cara dele."

"Inacreditável." Rose interrompe. "Então, ele não te ligou ou tentou entrar em contato com você de maneira nenhuma?"

"Não. Nada, zero, nada. Meninas, eu acho que dei o leite de graça. Foi muito rápido. Eu sabia. Simplesmente não há nenhuma maneira de que as coisas pudessem ser tão perfeitas tão rápido." Lágrimas enchem meus olhos e as meninas rapidamente estão ao meu lado para me consolar.

"Garotos são uma droga." Obrigada, Alice.

"Bem, eu digo esqueça o idiota." Ela continua, trazendo copos de shot e a garrafa de Patron da cozinha. Ela coloca os copos sobre a mesa de centro e coloca o suficiente para todas nós. Eu, felizmente, viro dois deles em sucessão. Com esperança, eu vou ficar muito bêbada e esquecer toda essa bobagem.

Estamos no meio de _The Ya-Ya Sisterhood_* e a cerca de três quartos através da garrafa de tequila quando o celular de Alice toca. Ela atende e não ouço nada além do seu grito, mas estou muito bêbada e deprimida para prestar atenção. Ela bufa depois de desligar e se junta novamente a nós.

"Era o Jasper. O _corajoso_!"

"O que está acontecendo?" Rose murmura, momentaneamente desviando a atenção do filme. Ela está bastante bêbada também.

Eu ouço muito pouco do que Alice está dizendo, porque estou a dois segundos de desmaiar. Eu penso ter ouvido o nome de Edward em meio ao discurso de Alice, e algo sobre "dando desculpas de merda", mas posso estar errada... Ou sonhando.

"Então eu disse para ele se foder, e Edward também!"

Isso chamou minha atenção.

"Edward? O que tem Edward?" Eu digo indistintamente.

"Oh, querida, não se preocupe com isso. Eu cuidei disso. Você não vai mais ter que lidar com essa merda. Ninguém mexe com as minhas garotas."

"O que Jasper disse?" Angela pergunta.

"Só uma conversa fiada sobre como o celular de Edward estava quebrado ou algo assim e que sua internet não estava funcionando, blá, blá, blá... Quer dizer, sério, quem tem essa má sorte? É realmente ridículo. Não posso acreditar que Jasper estava vomitando essa merda. Cara, eu estava errada sobre ele. E eu geralmente sou certeira em minhas primeiras impressões..."

Alice continua reclamando sobre o quanto os homens são realmente uma droga, mas tudo o que posso fazer é tentar processar o que ela disse sobre Edward e um celular quebrado. Sem internet? Em nenhum lugar? Alice está certa – é bem inacreditável.

"E então eu disse a ele que Edward era um idiota traíra, o que ele negou imediatamente... Dizendo que ele não é esse tipo de cara e que Bella provavelmente se enganou... Que seja. Eu desliguei meu celular depois que ele tentou me ligar de novo. Não estou de bom humor." Alice finalmente respira e o quarto fica estranhamente silencioso.

"Eu acho que é possível Edward estar dizendo a verdade." Angela diz calmamente.

"Eu acho que você está errada." Alice responde desafiadoramente.

"Eu acho que você devia conversar com ele e ouvir as palavras de sua boca." Rose diz virando-se para mim.

Meus olhos saltam de uma para outra enquanto eu tento compreender o que estão dizendo. Estou um pouco lenta. Eu culpo o Patron.

"Eu acho que estou indo para a cama."

Isso. Eu escolho desviar.

Todas concordam e eu as convido a ficar, uma vez que estamos todas muito bêbadas. Eu sussurro boa noite e desmaio assim que meu corpo atinge o colchão.

~*~*~MT~*~*~

Tinir, tinir...

Martelando. Alguém está martelando.

Tinir, tinir...

Parece que alguém está martelando na minha testa.

Eu abro meus olhos devagar, apertando-os com a pequena quantidade de luz que espreita através da janela – parece que o Sol está queimando-os. É uma ressaca de proporções épicas. Noto que alguém deixou um Advil, Tylenol ou algo assim, e um copo de água no criado mudo. Eu amo minhas amigas. O relógio digital mostra 11:00 da manhã. Graças a Deus é domingo.

Depois de ter um momento humano para me certificar de que não estou parecendo uma viciada lunática, faço o meu caminho para a cozinha, onde Rose está ao telefone, de costas para mim enquanto mexe alguns ovos em uma panela. Eu não quero perturbá-la, então faço meu caminho até o café que está me chamando.

Eu realmente não posso ouvir o que ela está discutindo através dos sons do fogão, mas em alguns pontos posso ouvir o que soa como _"ela merece saber a verdade"_, e _"Eu me recuso a ser mensageira, isso é muito adolescente... Eles só precisam conversar." _A última parte desperta o meu interesse e eu limpo minha garganta discretamente para anunciar a minha presença.

Rose vira a cabeça em minha direção e sussurra ao telefone, _"Ei, ela acordou. Te ligo mais tarde,"_ e coloca o celular sobre o balcão da cozinha. Ela não parece estar de ressaca como eu. Droga, eu não sei como ela faz isso. Ela me estuda atentamente antes de falar.

"Bom dia?" É uma pergunta, não uma saudação.

"Vamos ver." Agarro minha xícara possessivamente enquanto dou um gole.

"Eu estava conversando com Emmett agora."

Eu meio que imaginei. "E o que ele tinha a dizer? Você vai vê-lo de novo?"

"Sim, mas não é isso que eu quero falar com você."

Eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas em indagação.

"Emmett me contou o que aconteceu com Edward. Ele me contou toda a história. E eu acredito nele."

"Isso é ótimo, Rose. Mas como isso muda alguma coisa?"

"Ouça a si mesma." Ela reclama. "Desde quando você tem quinze anos? Por que você é tão contrária à explicação desse cara? Você quer que o que vocês têm falhe?"

"Não! Claro que eu não quero que falhe! Não era eu sugando o rosto de alguma ruiva vagabunda!" Ok, então eu não deveria ter gritado. Minha cabeça não está feliz.

"Escute, B. Eu vou dizer isso porque você é uma das minhas melhores amigas e eu te amo. Você é uma retardada."

"Puxa, obrigada. Essa é a sua tentativa de reforço negativo?"

"Vê? Isto é exatamente o que eu estou falando." Ela aponta para mim com impaciência. "Esse mecanismo de defesa que você continua tendo. Bella, apenas ouça o Edward, apenas dê a ele uma..."

"Uma chance? Uma chance, Rose? Três dias! Três dias que eu não ouço nada dele. É 2011, Rose, redes sócias estão totalmente enraizadas em todas as facetas de nossas vidas e esse cara não conseguiu me encontrar? E quando eu finalmente chego lá, ele está beijando alguma modelo em sua porta?" Oh, minha cabeça não está nada feliz comigo nesse momento.

Rose não reage, no entanto. Sua reação, junto com minha dor de cabeça, faz minha ira desinflar.

Eu estava gritando com a minha melhor amiga. Sou uma idiota.

Assim que eu vejo Rose abrir a boca para responder, a voz de Alice flutua para dentro do cômodo.

"Ei, o que são todos esses gritos? Algumas pessoas estão tentando dormir." Seu rosto bonitinho está todo amassado enquanto ela tropeça como um zumbi em seu caminho para a cozinha. Estou feliz que não sou única com uma ressaca brutal. Ela está horrível. É reconfortante.

"Nada. Olha, me desculpe, Rose, não queria gritar com você. Só há tanta coisa na minha cabeça agora. Eu não sei em quem acreditar, sabe?"

"Estamos falando do Sr. Texto de Calças de novo?" Alice pergunta.

"Sim."

"Não."

Rose e eu olhamos uma para outra após responder simultaneamente. É um confronto, como no velho oeste.

"Bella, tudo o que eu estou dizendo é para você dar a ele uma chance de se explicar. O cara teve a pior sequência possível de má sorte nos últimos dias. Sério, ele não poderia fazer esse tipo de merda se tentasse." Rose fala calmamente, implorando que eu tenha uma mente aberta. Eu sou resistente.

"Bem, se faz diferença, falei com Jasper há pouco, e mesmo que eu não esteja totalmente convencida da inocência de Edward, aceitei que Jasper não tem nada a ver com isso e só está tentando ajudar um amigo. Vou vê-lo hoje à noite." Alice declara. Ela soa firme e bem confiante. Eu a invejo.

Angela finalmente aparece e se junta a nós para um café da manhã tardio antes de todas voltarem para suas próprias vidas e lugares para irem. Eu estou sozinha para refletir sobre tudo o que foi dito. O que pode ter acontecido para explicar Edward estar desaparecido por três dias? Se sua sorte é tão ruim quanto Rose aludiu, então o cara precisa de uma limpeza xamã ou algo assim.

Quando minha ressaca diminui algumas horas depois, decido me ocupar com a limpeza. Eu começo pela cozinha e estou indo em direção à sala quando meu celular toca no quarto. Esqueci que o tinha deixado lá essa manhã quando acordei, então sigo para pegá-lo. Há uma mensagem de texto de um número desconhecido.

_**Ei, o park às 5 ainda está de pé?**_

Estranho. Verifico meu calendário para vez se talvez eu tivesse algo programado com algum cliente. Mas não vejo nada. É claro que não há nada, sua idiota. É domingo.

Eu digito uma resposta.

_**Quem é?**_

_**Hum, quem é?**_

Ugh, eu não tenho tempo ou paciência para esses jogos. Esse tipo de coisa explodiu na minha cara pela última vez.

_**Olha, eu ñ tenho tempo p/ isso. Quem é vc?**_

Após alguns minutos, não há nenhuma resposta, então eu coloco o celular no bolso para continuar a limpeza. O celular apita de novo enquanto estou varrendo.

_**Eu sou um idiota.**_

E agora? Meu estômago dá cambalhotas enquanto paro os meus movimentos para sentar no sofá. Não pode ser...

_**Pq eu iria falar c/ um idiota, então?**_

_**Talvez pq o idiota em questão esteja tentando ñ ser mais um idiota?**_

_**Bem, eu sei d um idiota q eu pensei q gostava d mim. Mas ele ñ me ligou ou mandou mensagem.**_

Alguns minutos se passam antes de eu ter uma resposta. Meu coração está batendo contra meu peito, ameaçando explodir de nervoso.

_**Bem, talvez esse idiota tenha uma boa explicação.**_

_**É melhor q tenha.**_

_**E se esse idiota teve seu celular jogado fora sem o seu conhecimento?**_

_**Vá em frente.**_

_**E se esse idiota não tivesse telefone fixo e nem seu número memorizado ou soubesse onde vc mora ou trabalha?**_

_**Isso soa como uma má sorte de merda.**_

Posso imaginá-lo sorrindo para consigo mesmo.

_**É. Foi. E se esse idiota tentou te encontrar como o inferno, ligando p/ amigos p/ obter informações sobre vc, só p/ descobri vc vi vc pensa q viu?**_

Eu sei o que vi. Ele a estava beijando. Foi bem preto e branco. Não sei como ele poderia explicar isso. Não posso lidar com isso agora... Preciso pensar.

_**Ñ posso. Eu ñ posso agora. Preciso d tempo. Só me deixe sozinha.**_

Eu não recebo resposta após quinze minutos apenas olhando para a tela. Preciso de uma distração, então me visto e saio do meu apartamento para o dia frio de dezembro. Enquanto eu ando, os sons de músicas de Natal flutuam no ar através das lojas abertas. Pessoas apressadas, amontoadas, empacotando e rindo – o maldito ânimo do feriado. Posso sentir o cheiro de pinheiro das estações de venda de árvores e isso me lembra que eu nem sequer montei uma. Eu ando sem rumo um pouco mais, só para limpar a cabeça e absorver a cidade.

Rose liga para sugerir um café. Acho que ela se sente culpada por essa manhã, então eu concordo e sigo para o endereço que ela me dá. Eu poderia ter um pouco de calor... E uma amiga.

Quando eu chego ao meu destino, uma calma e acolhedora casa de café com sofás macios, não a vejo. Rapidamente digito uma mensagem de texto avisando-a que já estou aqui e escolho um lugar afastado contra uma das janelas. Eu pego a enorme xícara de chocolate quente em cima da mesa a minha frente e fico com o celular na mão esperando uma resposta. Recebo uma. Mas não é de Rose.

_**Por favor. Basta me perguntar.**_

Número desconhecido de novo.

_**O q vc quer q eu pergunte?**_

_**Me pergunte sobre o q vc viu.**_

Contemplo o que ele está me pedindo. Estou mesmo pronta para ouvir sua explicação? É agora ou nunca, e as palavras de Rose sobre agir como um regresso adolescente me leva a seguir o curso de ação adulta. Eu mordo a isca.

_**Quem era ela?**_

_**Ela é uma advogada da conta q eu tô trabalhando atualmente. Nós saímos algumas vezes.**_

Isso é exatamente o que eu temia. Ele não está totalmente disponível. Ele brincou comigo.

_**Então pq vc tá tentando explicar? Apenas me deixe. Eu entendo.**_

_**Vc ñ tá entendendo.**_

_**Então, pfvr, explique. Eu tô morrendo pra saber.**_

Espero que ele possa sentir o sarcasmo.

_**Eu terminei isso há muito tempo. Ela queria mais. Eu a rejeitei.**_

_**O q eu vi ñ parecia uma rejeição.**_

_**Isso pq ela ñ pode aceitar um ñ como resposta.**_

_**Sim. Então o q eu realmente vi?**_

_**Vc viu uma mulher desesperada, q veio a minha casa sem avisar e forçou um beijo q eu ñ retribuí.**_

Hmm. Essa é uma possibilidade. Eu fui embora tão rápido que talvez tenha perdido alguma coisa.

_**Sério?**_

_**Sério. E p/ adicionar insulto à injúria, ela confessou ter roubado meu celular durante um almoço de trabalho. Ela o jogou no lixo.**_

Um suspiro de alívio me escapa inconscientemente. Eu estou meio feliz. Quer dizer, não por ele, porque o que aconteceu foi claramente uma droga, mas sim... Feliz que não era eu. Seu silêncio de três dias não foi por minha causa.

_**Ela é psicopata.**_

_**Claramente.**_

_**Então, vc realmente ñ estava tentando me ignorar? – B**_

_**Ñ. Eu definitivamente ñ estava tentando te ignorar. –E**_

_**Hmm... –B**_

_**Vc é importante para ser ignorada. – E**_

Minha visão está um pouco embaçada, um pouco molhada. Eu passo meus dedos sobre meus olhos para encontrar a umidade. Estou um pouco emocionada. Eu sou uma garota.

_**Então, e agora? –B**_

_**Vc ainda quer me ver? –E**_

Sim. Quero muito vê-lo, Edward.

_**Sim. –B**_

_**Onde vc tá? –E**_

_**Espera. Quer dizer agora? Vc quer me ver agora? –B**_

Merda.

_**Pq não? Eu vou até vc. Onde vc tá? –E**_

_**Vou me encontrar com Rose para um café. Ñ estou em casa. –B**_

_**E vc está linda –E**_

Espera. O que? O que ele acabou de...?

Levanto minha cabeça rapidamente e olho pelos clientes no café antes de os meus olhos pararem em uma presença única e imponente. Minha respiração acelera quando acolho a presença diante de mim. Edward, vestindo uma calça jeans, uma camisa térmica cinza sob um casaco de lã preto, está perto da porta. Sua cabeça está coberta por um gorro preto, suas bochechas rosadas do frio. Ele está com uma expressão esperançosa com seu celular na mão... Meu coração corre o risco de saltar para fora do meu peito. Emoções diferentes redemoinham em minha mente e eu não posso ver sentido em nada. Tudo o que sei é que este homem lindo e deslumbrante está aqui. Ele está aqui para me ver. E eu nem sei o que dizer a ele, ou em que acreditar.

Ele se aproxima de mim lentamente, como se eu fosse fugir como uma gazela assustada se ele se mover muito rápido. Mal sabe ele que estou congelada no lugar.

"Oi."

"Oi."

Claramente, essa é uma conversa muito profunda.

"O que... O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu sussurro.

Edward está diante de mim, deslocando seu peso nervosamente antes de tirar o gorro e passar os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado. Ele não tira os olhos de mim.

"Eu estava esperando que você quisesse me ver agora."

"Você planejou isso?" A realização de repente desce em mim.

Ele sorri timidamente, olhando para o chão como uma criança que foi pega em flagrante.

"Rose." Eu digo, chegando à conclusão óbvia.

"Não fique brava com ela. Foi uma espécie de esforço em equipe."

Eu cruzo os braços sobre o peito, esperando que ele continue.

"Você não iria falar comigo de outra maneira. Rose disse a Em o quão chateada você estava, e com razão. Só Deus sabe se eu estivesse em seu lugar..."

"Eu pensei que você não me quisesse mais." As palavras que o interrompem são inseguras e proferidas em quase um sussurro.

Os olhos de Edward se iluminam em compreensão e ele aponta para uma cadeira em frente a mim com um olhar interrogativo. Concordo com a cabeça. Ele se senta com cautela.

"Bella, se você soubesse o que eu passei para encontrá-la."

"Então me diga." E ele diz.

Ele me conta tudo. Ele me diz sobre receber minhas mensagens não respondidas, sobre a reunião, o almoço, Victória, seu vizinho Garrett, ficar sem internet, pesquisas no Google, fotos no Facebook de perfis bloqueados e telefonemas desesperados para amigos que estavam muito longe para vir ajuda-lo imediatamente. Rose tem razão: ele não poderia fazer essa merda se tentasse.

"Sinto muito." Ele finalmente diz, intenso e lindo.

"Eu também."

"Bella, você não tem absolutamente nada para se desculpar. Eu sou o único que fodeu com..."

"Eu duvidei de você. Agi como uma criança. Não te dei a chance de explicar. Deixei minhas próprias inseguranças ficarem entre nós... E eu sinto muito."

Em um flash Edward estava ao meu lado, o sofá afundando com seu peso. Seu calor próximo a mim é como uma droga e eu estou impotente contra seu poder. Eu me viro para encontrar seu rosto a centímetros do meu; piscinas turquesa olhando nos meus olhos. Vejo que ele está dizendo a verdade. Eu sei. Suas mãos seguram as minhas, o zumbido do café abafado pela bolha que criamos ao nosso redor.

"Há... Você acha..." Edward faz uma pausa para respirar profundamente e tenta de novo.

"Bella, você acha que podemos passar por cima disso e começar de novo? Por favor, diga que me perdoa." Ele sussurra, quase raspando meu rosto com os lábios.

"Claro que sim. Só se você me perdoar... E não diga que eu não mereço isso, porque preciso ouvir você dizer..."

Eu não consigo terminar a frase, pois seus lábios estão nos meus, suaves e insistentes. É lento, mas forte, e eu estou sem forças para resistir a ele. Eu abro a minha boca para ele quando sua língua roça timidamente meu lábio inferior e ele não precisa mais de convite. Suas mãos seguram minha cabeça, seus dedos trançando meus cabelos. Eu me inclino para ele quando minhas mãos repousam sobre seu peito largo e fazem seu caminho lentamente até o seu lugar favorito em sua nuca.

Quando finalmente rompemos o beijo, ele pressiona a testa contra a minha. Ele sorri como se tivesse descoberto o melhor tesouro e é contagiante. Eu estou sorrindo também, sem nem me importar que devemos estar parecendo idiotas.

"A tecnologia é uma merda." Ele diz, sério.

Não posso fazer nada além de dar uma forte risada abafada. "Sim, é mesmo."

Eu olho para ele com adoração e mexo em seu cabelo louco. "Mas, se não fosse a tecnologia não teríamos nos conhecido."

"Isso é verdade, e eu me assusto com o pensamento de não saber que você existe." Ele diz. "Eu prometo memorizar o número do seu telefone, seu endereço e seu local de trabalho." Ele sorri enquanto salpica meus lábios com pequenos beijos.

"Eu prometo nunca presumir nada quando se tratar de você."

"Deixe-me leva-la para jantar hoje à noite. Nada extravagante, apenas eu e você em um lugar tranquilo. Só para conversar. Tudo o que eu quero fazer é conversar."

"Não, você não quer." Eu brinco. Ele me dá um sorriso sexy... O da foto que ele enviou para o meu celular.

"Você está certa, eu definitivamente não quero só conversar. Mas, vamos devagar. Eu quis dizer aquilo que eu disse naquela manhã na minha cama. Agora que eu tenho você de novo, e quase te perdi não vou te deixar ir." Ele sussurra antes de me tomar em um beijo ardente que deve estar na fronteira do obsceno para um café cheio de gente.

"É ruim que eu queira pular a conversa e ir direto para a parte de fazer sexo?" Solto quando nos separamos em busca de ar. Eu congelo quando percebo que devo ter dito isso um pouco alto demais. Felizmente, há apenas um casal de estudantes em seus laptops e iPods, então nenhum dano feito.

Edward ri enquanto pega a minha mão antes de se levantar e nos levar porta afora para o frio congelante.

Passeamos pela cidade, apenas felizes por estar na presença um do outro. Ele me ajuda a comprar uma pequena árvore de Natal e eu o convido para me ajudar a montá-la. Aos poucos ele percebe que decorar a árvore é um código para sexo quente.

Uma vez que entramos em meu apartamento e colocamos a árvore em seu lugar, eu não suporto não tê-lo tão perto como eu quero que ele esteja e rapidamente o empurro contra a parede. Minhas mãos agarram a lapela de seu casaco enquanto nos devoramos em um beijo que escrevem em romances eróticos. Ele corresponde, me agarrando pelos quadris e nos girando até eu estar imprensada entre a parede e seu corpo duro.

É uma loucura, e eu não estou nem um pouco tímida sobre o desejo de rasgar as roupas dele. Ele parece se sentir da mesma forma a julgar pela maneira como ele está puxando sua camisa, minha jaqueta, e colando sua boca perfeita em minha pele... Em todos os lugares.

"Você tem certeza? Você tem certeza sobre isso?" Ele ofega entre lambidas e beijos. Concordo com a cabeça enfaticamente.

"Sim. Eu fodidamente tenho certeza." Eu digo, antes de ele agarrar minha bunda para me levantar. Eu fecho minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e o guio para o meu quarto.

Eu gosto de decorar a árvore. Eu acho que isso é incrível.

* * *

*Pinot – marca de vinho tinto

*Patron – marca de tequila

*Ben & Jerrys – marca de sorvete

*Phish Food – Sabor de sorvete da marca Ben & Jerry's, Feito com sorvete de chocolate, caramelo, marshmallow, e minúsculos peixes de chocolate.

*The Ya-Ya Sisterhood - Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood (Os divinos segredos da irmandade ya-ya) é um filme estadunidense de2002 baseado no livro homônimo de Rebecca Wells.

**N/Paulinha: Ownt, o que foi melhor, Rose chamando o Edward de textward ou eles se encontrando por engano de novo kkkkkkkkkk**

**EU amei os dois e vcs?**

**Adoroo essa fic, mais um cap e acaba, e tem um bonus, então bora comentar**


	6. Merry Textmas – Capítulo 5

_Traduzido e Revisado por Karen Silva_

_Betado por Johana Pereira_

**_Merry Textmas – Capítulo 5_**

**_BPOV_**

**Véspera de Natal.**

"OH! OH! DEUS! ME FODA! Deus, isso é tão fodidamente INCRÍVEL!"

Sim, me limito a dizer... Sexo com Edward é fodidamente incrível.

"Bella! Isso, baby! Venha para mim... Eu quero sentir você em volta de mim. Deus, eu amo isso! Eu amo te sentir!"

"Merda! BABY! Unf... Puta merda!"

Os únicos outros sons, além de nossos grunhidos ininteligíveis e gemidos são as melodias suaves à deriva em seu quarto. Nat King Cole cantando sobre castanhas e lareiras.

É um espaço despretensioso, com cores suaves e uma enorme e confortável cama em seu quarto. Isso é tudo o que importa para mim. Eu tenho passado mais tempo em sua cama do que na minha própria no último mês. Não quer dizer que a minha casa não seja boa, ou que não tenhamos batizado a minha cama– Deus sabe que nós fizemos muito isso em todos os espaços do meu apartamento. Mas é um pouco mais apertado que o dele, então eu opto por ficar em sua casa quando podemos.

É onde estou atualmente experimentando uma imensa felicidade sexual: montando-o enquanto ele se senta sobre os calcanhares e dita os movimentos dos meus quadris com suas mãos fortes. São as mãos com as quais eu fiquei obcecada desde que as vi há um mês. Aqueles dedos agora conhecem cada centímetro de mim, por dentro e por fora, e puta merda, eles são talentosos.

Eu o surpreendi essa noite, vestindo o mesmo conjunto de calcinha e sutiã que eu usava na Black Friday, quando lhe enviei uma foto de mim usando-o. Eu também usava um pequeno laço vermelho e uma touca de Mamãe Noel. Dispensável dizer que ele ficou satisfeito. Ele estava atualmente me mostrando sua gratidão... Várias e várias vezes.

"Ah! Baby! Eu estou vindo... Não posso segurar por muito mais tempo... Vem comigo!" Ele geme enquanto uma mão serpenteia entre nós e habilmente esfrega meu lugar doce. A sensação é o suficiente para me empurrar sobre a borda e eu venho ferozmente, me segurando com força em seus ombros. Eu nunca fui barulhenta no quarto antes de conhecer Edward. Agora é difícil manter a calma, para a alegria de Edward.

"Sim! Bella! Ungf!" Ele grunhe contra meu pescoço enquanto se junta a mim do outro lado.

Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, nossas respirações pesadas misturadas com a clássica música de feriado, eu levanto minha cabeça para ver seus olhos perfurando os meus com adoração e satisfação. Olho para o relógio digital em seu criado mudo que mostra 00h01min e volto a encará-lo novamente, acariciando sua barba por fazer, nossas testas coladas.

"Feliz Natal, baby."

"Feliz Natal, minha Bella. Você é o melhor presente que eu poderia pedir."

Exatamente meus pensamentos.

~*~*~MT~*~*~

Uma vez que o Natal acabou e as pessoas estavam voltando para suas rotinas diárias, ainda havia a questão do Ano Novo. Alice foi inflexível sobre fazer uma grande festa, que incluía todos do trabalho, alguns de nossos clientes, amigos e familiares. Edward e eu tínhamos decidido passar o Natal juntos, em vez de visitar nossos respectivos parentes, o que fez seus pais voarem para a festa de Ano Novo. Liguei para o meu pai em Forks, já sabendo que ele provavelmente não viria devido ao trabalho. O trabalho do chefe de polícia nunca acabava, e agora que ele se casou novamente, eu sabia que ele ficaria parado. Eu não estava rancorosa. Ele e eu nunca fomos sentimentais um com o outro. Eu o amava muito, e sei que ele me amava. Nós nunca precisamos dizer isso para saber.

O que me leva a minha situação atual.

Edward e eu temos passado todos os momentos livres um com o outro, e não apenas fazendo sexo. Bem, tem havido muito... MUITO sexo.

Muito.

Nós também começamos a nos conhecer um pouco mais. Fizemos questão de conversar, compartilhar e até discutir. Ok, então a discussão era muito boba e era sobre curiosidades de filmes, mas, por definição, era uma discussão. Nós ainda trocamos mensagens de texto durante todo o dia. Algumas doces, algumas não adequadas para o trabalho, mas a que eu estou encarando agora só me faz derreter.

_**Vc sabe o quanto eu amo estar com vc? –E**_

Tem sido assim durante dois dias. Ele me diz o quanto ama estar comigo.

Amor.

Dois dias atrás, depois que Edward me deixou ofegante e deitou ao meu lado, eu percebi que estou apaixonada por ele. Eu também percebi que o que tínhamos feito não foi apenas sexo. Nós fomos lentos, deliberados, profundos e nos adoramos. Nós nunca quebramos o contato visual, exceto quando ele inclinava a cabeça em direção do meu pescoço ou seios para dar beijos de boca aberta, girando ao redor de meus mamilos. Não, eu estou mentindo. Mesmo assim, os olhos azuis-turquesa encararam intensamente os meus. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Nenhuma palavra foi necessária. Nós estávamos fazendo amor.

Amor.

_**Hmm. Ñ tenho certeza. Talvez vc precise me lembrar ;) –B**_

Este é o pequeno jogo que tenho jogado há dois dias, desde a minha revelação.

_**Vou te lembrar o quanto quiser, baby. Uma, outra e mais outra vez. Por onde eu começo?**_

_**Comece do início. Sempre funciona pra mim :P –B**_

_**Espertinha. Ok. A 1ª vez que eu coloquei meus olhos em vc aquela noite no bar, foi como se o sol estivesse me puxando para você e eu fosse seu satélite... –E**_

Oh, esse homem.

_**Estamos sendo diretos hj, ñ estamos? ;) –B**_

_**LOL. Vc queria q eu te dissesse, então estou dizendo. Desde aquele momento, ñ consigo ficar longe de vc. Eu amo estar com vc. Puro e simplesmente. –E**_

_**Vc com certeza está ganhando créditos pelo esforço. Quando eu vou poder mostrar minha gratidão? –B**_

_**Oh, tenho certeza que vamos pensar em algo. Vejo vc hj a noite, baby. ;) –E**_

_**Eu amo vo...**_

Merda. No calor do momento eu quase digiteiEU TE AMO e enviei para ele. Eu estou fora da minha mente. Rapidamente apago isso e digito uma resposta mais apropriada. Me recuso a dizer "Eu te amo" pela primeira vez por mensagem de texto. Só... Não.

_**Ok. Agora me deixe em paz, algum de nós precisa trabalhar :P –B**_

_**Ei, eu tenho q trabalhar tbm, só ñ tenho q sair da minha casa p/ fazer isso :D Tchau baby –E**_

~*~*~MT~*~*~

Os próximos dias voam entre fazer a lista de convidados e fazer com que todos confirmem presença. Eu ainda fui ao shopping comprar um vestido com Ângela. Estou disposta a comprar um tubinho preto, mas não sem antes experimentá-lo no provador e, claro, enviar uma foto para Edward de mim em severos graus de nudez.

_**Vc tá me matando com isso. Se isso vai ser uma tradição entre nós, sou completamente a favor. Que porra você tá usando? -E**_

Há! Ele finalmente percebeu. Nós temos nos divertido com cintas-ligas recentemente. Ele as ama. Estou começando uma coleção.

_**Você gosta? Algo para esperar para o Ano Novo ;) –B**_

_**Foda. Grrr. –E**_

_**Oh, eu realmente espero que sim ;) –B**_

_**Eu amo como vc me provoca. Ñ posso esperar para começar o Ano Novo com vc.**_

Droga. Aquela palavra de novo. Será que ele percebe que a está usando muito ultimamente? Meu estômago dá cambalhotas. Estou fazendo disso grande coisa? Deus, eu sou tão melosa.

A Véspera de Ano Novo chega e eu estou vestida e esperando por Edward vir me buscar. Alice fez um trabalho fantástico planejando uma festa meio íntima em um restaurante realmente maravilhoso na cidade, completo com varanda privada para os foliões. Eu a ajudei com a lista de convidados, então estou bem ciente de que, junto com nossos clientes mais leais, alguns de nossos parentes mais próximos estarão presentes. Isso significa que vou conhecer os pais de Edward essa noite. Estou tentando não entrar em pânico.

Eu não tenho muito tempo para me preocupar com as apresentações iminentes antes que haja uma batida conhecida na minha porta. Um sorriso se forma em meus lábios enquanto abro a porta para encontrar meu namorado muito elegante e sexy.

"Bem, olá, garota bonita." Ele diz enquanto seus olhos deslizam para cima e para baixo em meu corpo. "Você está absolutamente deslumbrante."

Ele se inclina e me dá um beijo rápido, mas sensual nos lábios.

"Obrigada. E devo dizer que esse terno me faz querer fazer todos os tipos de coisas sujas com você. Você está muito, muito bonito." Sério. Estou prestes a arrastá-lo para dentro do meu apartamento e ignorar toda a festa. Ele está vestindo um terno preto bem ajustado e com uma única fileira de botões. Sem gravata, apenas uma bonita e engomada camisa de botões, os dois primeiros botões abertos revelando um pouco de cabelo no peito. Eu quero lambê-lo, mas vou me abster... Por enquanto.

"Vê algo que gosta?" Ele está sorrindo. Maldito seja ele e seus sorrisos e cabelos loucos. Eu trago meu Edward Haze de volta para o presente.

"Eu vejo muitas coisas que gosto, mas infelizmente não posso fazer muita coisa agora. Vamos antes que eu mude de ideia. Estou um pouco nervosa sobre conhecer seus pais."

"Aw. Você não tem absolutamente nada com o que se preocupar. Eles vão te amar, Bella. Confie em mim. Minha mãe estará dando nomes para os nossos filhos antes que a noite acabe." Ele sussurra, me dando um abraço caloroso. Seus braços são fortes e protetores em torno de mim, e sem arruinar minha maquiagem ou manchar seu colarinho perfeitamente branco, eu delicadamente acaricio seu pescoço e deposito um beijinho lá. Internamente, eu estou surtando.

Eu tento não mostrar minha ansiedade com o pensamento de ter crianças com esse homem. Nós dois congelamos depois que ele pronunciou essas palavras. Então Edward move lentamente sua testa para a minha enquanto trocamos um intenso olhar conhecedor. Como eu posso estar sentindo um indício de entusiasmo e esperança com a perspectiva posta em jogo tão cedo? Eu quero lhe dizer como me sinto muito seriamente nesse exato momento, mas mordo minha língua e guardo isso para um melhor momento.

"Não importa. Eles podem me amar, mas eu não posso impedir as borboletas em meu estômago. Acho que é apenas a minha reação natural a conhecer pessoas que se preocupam com você e querem que seja feliz. Vou estar em exibição essa noite, sob seu escrutínio, eles vão estar se perguntando se eu sou a garota certa para fazer seu filho feliz..." Sussurro em nosso abraço acolhedor. "Você está feliz, não é?" Pergunto, de repente insegura.

Edward embala meu rosto em suas mãos perfeitas. "Bella. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz se tentasse. Quero você em exibição. Porra, quero que todos saibam que eu..." Ele para de repente. Meu coração acelera enquanto me pergunto se ele estava prestes a dizer o que eu acho que ia dizer.

Ele se refreia e suspira antes de continuar. "Eu quero que todos saibam o bastardo sortudo que sou. Eu não vou sair do seu lado a noite toda, ok? Agora vamos, antes que nos atrasemos. Alice vai ter um ataque de nervos e me culpar." Ele ri levemente enquanto se afasta, mas não antes de depositar um beijo muito suave em meus lábios. Está tentando não borrar meu batom. É muito atencioso.

~*~*~*MT~*~*~*

A festa está perfeita, é claro. Alice possui tendências minuciosas para essas coisas, mas merda, não suporto quando ela faz isso no trabalho. Mas eu amo sua intensidade, então ignoro as coisas do trabalho e foco no fantástico trabalho que ela fez esta noite. Luzes cintilantes em todos os lugares, velas aconchegantes, pequenos e elegantes centros de mesa e em geral uma atmosfera confortável – tudo está bonito sem estar abafado. As pessoas estão rindo, conversando e seguindo adiante. E sim, eu sou prontamente apresentada ao Dr. E Sra. Cullen cerca de cinco minutos depois de chegar. Eu já quero levá-los para casa e adotá-los.

Esme, a mãe de Edward, é quase perfeita. Ela está com o cabelo cor de mel perfeitamente preso em um coque francês, me avaliando com os olhos castanhos e um enorme sorriso acolhedor. Parece que ela acabou de ganhar na loteria.

"Ah, Bella, querida, é tão maravilhoso finalmente conhecê-la. Edward nos disse muito sobre você." Ela se alvoroça enquanto leva as minhas mãos às suas e aperta suavemente. Ah meu Deus, eu a amo.

Edward envolve os braços em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para ele. Eu o olho para encontrá-lo sorrindo como um idiota e estreito os olhos para ele provocando. Seu sorriso bobo me faz rir.

"Bom, falando bem eu espero. Vou dizer que Edward está sempre falando sobre a infância maravilhosa que teve e como é orgulhoso de vocês dois."

Sim, estou ganhando pontos com sogros em potencial. Espera. _O quê?_

Antes de eu ter chance de me repreender mentalmente por sequer pensar em possíveis sogros, Dr. Cullen ri, pegando minha mão e cobrindo-a com as suas. Ah, sim, posso ver de quem Edward herdou sua boa aparência. Quente. Edward tem um pai quente. O DNA está fora de jogo. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, chefe de cirurgia, é o que eu imagino que Edward vai parecer em cerca de vinte anos.

_Sorte minha._

"Bella, não ouça nada do que meu filho diz. Ele provavelmente nunca te contou o quanto nos odiou quando o deixamos de castigo por matar aula no Ensino Médio."

Tento não rir quando vejo a reação de Edward.

"Bem, bem, bem, parece que o Sr. Filho Perfeito deixou passar um pequeno detalhe." Eu provoco, batendo no seu peito de brincadeira.

"Ei! Foi só uma vez e eu era um covarde, então nunca fiz de novo." Ele esfrega onde eu o acertei em um desconforto simulado.

"Oh, não me entenda mal, Bella. Estamos muito orgulhosos das conquistas de Edward, e é óbvio que ele tem bom gosto... Assim como seu velho." Dr. Cullen diz, colocando o braço em torno de sua esposa, refletindo a linguagem corporal possessiva de seu filho.

Vê? DNA. Os homens Cullen e seus talentos cafonas e dignos de desmaio.

"Bem, é fácil ver que ele foi criado direito, Dr. Cullen."

"Por favor, me chame Carlisle..."

"E me chame Esme, querida. Não somos muito formais em nossa família."

"Tudo bem. Vou me lembrar disso." Essas pessoas são reais? Eu realmente espero que sim.

A conversa continua enquanto Alice, Angela, Rose e seus respectivos pares se juntam a nós. Alice e Jasper se viram uma vez e se falaram por telefone algumas vezes depois do Natal, mas ainda não foram mais longe. Alice ainda está apreensiva de ir tão longe tão cedo, então até que ela lhe dê o sinal, Jasper continua tentando persuadi-la. Parece estar funcionando, embora Alice nunca vá admitir isso. Ela está gostando de toda a atenção.

Rose e Emmett, por outro lado, estão bem juntos. Parece que eles estão se apaixonando de verdade um pelo outro, assim como Edward e eu. Fiquei surpresa com a rapidez que Rose saiu em defesa de Edward e arranjou nosso encontro quando a merda toda caiu no ventilador. Desde então, ela e Edward têm formado uma relação muito interessante. É como se eles tomassem conta das costas um do outro. Isso me faz sorrir.

As meninas me levam para um canto e me perguntam o que aconteceu com Victória. Após a grande confusão que ela fez entre Edward e eu, ele ainda teve que estar em sua presença durante outra reunião envolvendo a conta de seus clientes. Ela, aparentemente, tentou se desculpar por tudo que fez e queria fazer as pazes. Ela estava bem atrevida quando a reunião terminou e tentou flertar descaradamente com ele. Ele é claro, a dispensou.

"Então, qual foi a reação dela a isso?" Alice pergunta.

"Ela deu um chilique e ameaçou acabar com o negócio. Mal sabia ela que seu chefe, cliente de Edward, ouviu tudo isso enquanto caminhava para fora da sala de conferências."

As meninas arfam. "Oh, merda!" Rose meio que sussurra.

"Sim. É dispensável dizer, ela foi demitida e substituída por outro advogado uma semana depois."

"Uau. Você não tem medo que ela possa ficar toda psicótica e buscar vingança ou algo assim?" Ângela perguntou, tomando um gole de champanhe.

"Não. Edward a viu uma semana depois andando na rua de braços dados com um engravatado. Parece que ela seguiu em frente e está colocando suas garras em algum outro cara."

"Graças a Deus. Agora você e Edward podem colocar isso para trás e seguir em frente." Alice diz. As meninas balançam a cabeça em concordância e a conversa muda rapidamente para assuntos mais agradáveis.

A festa continua enquanto o champanhe corre e os bagunceiros passam entre os foliões. Edward me leva para a pista de dança e mostra seus passos de dança suaves.

"Olhe para você, Pé de Valsa. Quem poderia saber que você era tão habilidoso com os pés?"

Ele estende o braço, minha mão na sua, enquanto me faz dar uma pirueta. Quase parece que eu sei o que estou fazendo. É tudo Edward, contudo - ele me faz parecer boa. Seu sorriso radiante me desarma uma vez que ele me puxa de volta para si.

"Quero que saiba que venci o segundo lugar da competição Munchkin Ballroom quando tinha sete anos, muito obrigado. Minha mãe queria que eu fosse bem arranjado, e explicou que se eu aprendesse a dançar ficaria bem com as garotas." Ele diz, mexendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Isso me faz rir.

"Você é um idiota. Sempre com segundas intenções. É tudo sobre as mulheres, então?"

"Não, apenas uma mulher em particular." Então, ele me beija tão lenta e sedutoramente que eu tenho certeza que minha calcinha está explodindo.

"Ei, vamos para um lugar mais tranquilo." Ele murmura em meu ouvido, me guiando para a varanda que é toda de vidro, exibindo uma maravilhosa vista panorâmica da cidade. A maior parte dos convidados voltou para dentro para a contagem regressiva, por isso temos a área para nós. Ele continua a guiar nossos movimentos no ritmo da música, que agora foi silenciada pelas portas francesas fechadas.

Estes são os momentos que quero gravar na minha memória. Estes pequenos minutos de felicidade absoluta. Aspiro, cheirando seu pescoço e passando meus braços ao redor dele, meus dedos embrenhando-se em seu cabelo. Seu cheiro é tão bom. Eu amo a sensação de sua respiração quente contra meu pescoço, os beijinhos esporádicos que ele coloca em minha pele. Tudo é simplesmente perfeito.

"Mmmm. Bella, você não tem ideia de como estou feliz nesse momento. Podemos apenas ficar assim?" Ele sussurra.

"Eu me sinto da mesma maneira, baby. É difícil de acreditar que só faz um pouco mais de um mês. Você... Você acha que é muito cedo para estar se sentindo assim?" Imediatamente desejo não ter quebrado o feitiço com minhas palavras vomitadas. Droga.

Ele para nossos movimentos e me afasta o suficiente para me olhar. Sua expressão não transparece nada. "Você acha que é muito cedo?"

Há uma longa pausa enquanto nós refletimos.

_Muito cedo. Hmm._

"Não." Dizemos juntos, sorrindo para a tolice disso tudo.

Podemos ouvir os convidados do lado de dentro através dos zumbidos de energia para a contagem regressiva. Edward olha na direção da porta, depois para mim, perguntando silenciosamente se quero voltar.

"Sem chance. Eu quero ficar bem aqui."

Edward me abraça mais apertado, tocando sua testa na minha quando a contagem regressiva começa.

_10..._

Eu amo este homem. Sei disso.

_9..._

Seus olhos estão intensos, partilhando uma emoção silenciosa que eu reconheço, mas não consigo verbalizar.

_8..._

Quero verbalizar isso, no entanto.

_7..._

Suas mãos se flexionam e agarram minha cintura possessivamente.

_6..._

Não posso desviar o olhar enquanto nossas respirações se misturam na pequena bolha que criamos.

_5..._

Deus, ele está olhando para mim como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. O que é, Edward?"

_4..._

Eu massageio seu couro cabeludo, incitando-o a partilhar.

_3..._

Há tanta coisa que quero dizer... Como ele reagiria?

_2..._

Merda. Talvez seja cedo demais. E se ele estiver inseguro? Ou se não estiver pronto para tudo isso?

_1..._

Foda-se. Não posso guardar isso para mim mesma. Tudo sobre nós é pouco convencional. Estou jogando o cuidado ao vento.

_FELIZ ANO NOVO!_

"Eu te amo."

Espera. Quem disse isso? Eu pensei que tivesse dito em voz alta, mas o ouvi dizer.

Nossos olhos se fixam e por uma fração de segundo nós dois estamos tentando descobrir quem disse isso. Eu percebo, nós dois dissemos... Juntos.

Seus lábios se chocam com os meus, cessando todos os processos de pensamento. Tudo o que eu penso são nossos lábios, línguas, a necessidade que irrompe em mim, e as palavras. Suas palavras, nossas palavras.

Eu te amo.

_Ele me ama._

O beijo rapidamente fica fora de controle, como é comum com a gente, e ele relutantemente se afasta de mim, ofegante. Seu sorriso. Deus, eu amo o seu sorriso. Ele parece tão em êxtase quanto eu.

"Eu te amo tanto. Feliz Ano Novo, Bella... Minha Bella."

"Eu também te amo, baby. Feliz Ano Novo."

Sim. Eu acho que vai ser um ano muito bom.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ain to tão cansada que nem vou comentar aki kkkk**

**Espero que adorem o cap, e ainda temos mais um bonus aki \o/**

**bora comentar**


End file.
